The Quadwizard Tournament: an Old Debt
by AnimeLuver1492
Summary: Albus Dumbledore decides to call on an old debt causing Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola family with Reborn to go to Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament. Tsuna knowing Reborn has a feeling they will have to compete. Starts a little before Varia. Rated T for reasons most likely going to happen later (and for Mukuro and Hibari.) I will use an OC that is described better inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay new story! HibariXOC. For this story I am adding a new element to the mafia family: Wind that moves the family forward and clears a path. Used by my OC Meifeng Wang. She is Chinese BTW. Anyways~... Disclaimer~! I don't own KHR or Harry Potter. In this chapter I am pretty much going from a time after Gokudera came in to the end of the Varia. The next chapter is when the real story starts and at the end of his chapter there might be something.**

Hibari was walking the streets of Namimori keeping an eye out for anyone that disturbed the peace of the quiet town. It was only an hour into the evening and he already had to beat up three gangs of herbivores who thought it was a good idea to crowd.

He stretched feeling the tension in his muscles go away as he let his arms down by his sides once again.

A sound suddenly reached his ears. It wasn't loud due to other noises coming from a certain house containing the Vongola Decimo, but loud enough to be noticed. It was the sound of a hammer pounding a nail against wood.

Deciding to investigate, he followed the sound leading him to the marketplace.

Once Hibari was there he noticed an middle aged man in worn jeans and a T-shirt. His shoulder-length black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He was nailing a sign reading "The Meat Wok Buffet" above a door. The guy could be the owner or a worker.

He then noticed the moving van parked in front of the building. So they just moved, huh?

The man had just finished nailing the sign and had turned around showing sharp yet gentle dark brown eyes along with pale skin and a small mustache on his upper lip. He started speaking to someone in what he assumed was chinese. Out of the van came a girl around his age. Her waist length black hair was tied in a low ponytail like the man's and she was wearing worn jeans and a tank top. The similarities they shared showed they were probably father and daughter. Same sharp, brown eyes and pale skin. Along with the girl came out two elderly people dressed in traditional chinese robes who were most likely the girl's grandparents.

The girl responded in the same language and led the elderly couple into the building.

Hibari just watched this occurrence and left without so much as a second glance back.

The next day he saw the girl again. Only this time it was in the Namimori uniform with black tights and knee-high black boots that seemed to have something hidden in them. She was at the entrance of the school. She looked lost as she looked at a small piece of paper.

Hibari was always early so that he could look after his school, so he was the only student there. He walked up to her wondering if she had a question. She looked up and said, "Um... Hello. Sorry to trouble you, but could you tell me where I could find this classroom?" She then showed him her class number. Hibari looked and realized that she was in the same class as that boxing obsessed herbivore. He nodded and motioned her to follow him. She followed him at a respectable distance giving her points in his book.

When they reached the room she thanked him politely and walked inside to wait for a teacher. Hibari mentally wished her good luck with all the annoying herbivores. True she was still a herbivore in his book, but she was not annoying like so many others.

 **Meifeng (The girl)**

Meifeng was at the entrance of the school looking at the room number she had written on a piece of paper. She had no clue where the classroom was and was wondering if she should just wander until she found it when a boy maybe a little older than her wearing the school uniform with a strange band around his arm walked up to her looking curious as to why she was standing at the entrance of the school.

She decided to ask her question now before other students would start coming in. She showed her room number he seemed to grimace slightly and nodded. He turned around and gave a small following motion. She followed him at a small distance since the air around him practically screamed "I want to be alone".

They reached her classroom shortly and she said a polite thank you before she walked in. The teacher was in there writing some problems on the board. She turned around noticing someone else in the room and saw Meifeng. "You must be Wang Meifeng." She said with a kind voice, "The second to last seat in the middle row is open." Meifeng nodded and went to her seat and took out a book written in chinese.

After roughly five minutes students started coming in with one of them yelling "I JUST RAN THREE LAPS AROUND TOWN TO THE EXTREME!" at the top of his lungs.

Meifeng automatically disliked that guy.

People noticed her and started whispering about her. Some approached her and she patiently answered their questions.

"You're new around her aren't you."

"Yes."

"What accent is that?"

"Chinese."

"Cool! You're Chinese?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here in Namimori?"

"My father wanted to move his buffet here when he heard that the town was quite peaceful. It was also to let my grandparents relax a little more than they would usually."

"Your dad owns a buffet?"

"Yes. Its called 'The Meat Wok Buffet'."

"That's cool."

The kids seemed satisfied since they had left her to her own business.

The class passed by rather smoothly. Meifeng took her notes and answered the questions the teacher asked her to answer. The schoolwork was relatively easy once her brain translated it from Japanese to Chinese and back again to Japanese so she could answer.

Lunch came and the loud guy approached her asking if she wanted to eat with him and his friends that were a year below them. She accepted only because he asked her nicely without yelling extreme at the top of his lungs.

She met met Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna as he preferred to be called, and his friends Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. She introduced herself as Wang Meifeng telling how she was in the same class as Ryohei (as he told her to call him) and asked for them to call her Meifeng.

They talked a little bit about nothing in particular. And Meifeng was introduced to Reborn.

As the bell rang Meifeng hurried to class so she would make it on time. It is very rude to be late on your first day after all.

The rest of the week passed relatively similarly. Meifeng came early to class and read an occasional person would approach her for questions or to insult her that she tried to not pay attention to. She answered the questions she was asked and completed the tests and schoolwork with few mistakes. For lunch she would join Tsuna and his friends with Ryohei or just go on the roof if she wanted to be alone. On the roof she would usually think of the insults the people in her class said about her. She wouldn't cry. Just think about them.

 **Hibari**

The first time she came on the roof both were caught off guard. It was the girl herbivore's second day and it was lunch time. She noticed he was lying down calmly on the roof, she bowed and said, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. This seemed like the quietest place."

He shrugged and closed his eyes again. She was polite about it at least, so he will tolerate it. The girl went to sit by the fence and opened her lunch.

Or what was supposed to be her lunch at least.

Someone must have stolen her lunch and put a box with notes in its place. She opened all the notes. They all said something insulting whether it be a rude nickname or an insulting letter. Hibari knew this because he was wondering why she was clutching the paper so tightly while her eyes became shadowed by her hair. He got up and looked over her shoulder.

He was not pleased at what he saw.

The note not only insulted her but it also insulted her whole family.

The people made a mistake though. They put their names on the papers.

The week continued like this until she received the same treatment for the third day in a row. Only they also stole more of her things or even took things, tore them up and returned them. It started happening to her homework the day after the lunch box.

Hibari didn't like how the herbivores were treating this one. She unlike many had the potential to be a carnivore. So on the third day he offered to discipline the people sending the notes. He also made sure he had the tonfas in hand.

The girl looked at the tonfas, smirked, and said, "Sure."

Hibari was about to leave to find the idiotic herbivores when the girl spoke up, "I never introduced myself. My name is Wang Meifeng, but call me Meifeng. What's your name?"

"...Hibari Kyoya" he answered and left.

The day ended with the three classmates bullying Meifeng receiving quite the beating, and Hibari and Meifeng beginning what would later be a great friendship.

It was now the end of the week and Hibari had just woken up. With a yawn he noticed he had something tied around his neck. A ring.

As he took his daily nap on the roof he noticed Meifeng had a ring too.

"You have one too." he said.

"Hm?" she looked at him questioningly. He showed her his ring. Understanding dawned in her eyes. She nodded showing him her ring. His looked like it had half a cloud on it. Meanwhile hers had something like a spiral on it. He assumed it meant a hurricane or something along those lines.

They heard footsteps approaching them. A blonde man that looked in his early twenties wearing a green fur-lined jacket over a white shirt and brown pants and darker brown shoes approached him followed by who they assumed was a butler.

"Yo. My name's Dino, and this is my right-hand man Romario. You could say we are here to teach you to defend yourselves." said the blonde man.

"I think we can fend for ourselves perfectly fine thank you very much/ Go away or I'll bite you to death." came from Meifeng and Hibari respectively.

"Well." said the newly dubbed Dino as he took out a whip, "It seems we need to make a deal. We fight and if we win you two have to let us train you for the next week to ten days and if you guys win than you can do what you wish."

They agreed to the terms and Hibari turned to Meifeng, "I get blondie and you get the butler guy?"

Meifeng nodded and as she stood she took out what had been hiding in her boots. A pair of kukri knives.

Hibari had managed to temporarily corner Dino, though he managed to weasel himself out of it when he got Kyoya's attention off of him onto his whip. Now Hibari was the cornered one. It was difficult to decide who was better.

Meanwhile Meifeng and Romario are in a similar situation. Romario had managed to disarm her of one of her kukri, so they now had one kukri each and they were really going at it. They both had tears in their clothing but no actual cuts. They were both too fast.

These events repeated themselves in different environments over the past week or so and they then learned that they had to fight two people from an odd group known as the Varia when Hibari got angry at how his school was being trashed.

 **Meifeng**

Meifeng's fight was first out of the two after Yamamoto. She was fighting a big burly guy in a military outfit wielding a machete axe named Darron.

Overall, the match was long and the two were quite evenly matched. The only reason Meifeng won was since her stamina was better, and even then she nearly lost. They were both covered in cuts and gashes and a few bruises when they both lost their weapons temporarily.

Darron was carried off by an ambulance while Meifeng remained stubborn in her decision to walk, but after she nearly face-planted because of a nasty gash behind her left knee, she reluctantly let another ambulance take her out to the hospital where Lambo was. The doctors let her out saying she had to stay on crutches for the next half a month or so to let it heal or she would have high chances of a permanently injured leg.

Hibari's match the next day against Gola Mosca proved interesting. It ended with one blow but Gola Mosca then lost control. After a time, they realized someone was inside Mosca who actually was the 9th boss of Vongola.

Xanxus challenged Tsuna to a fight over the sky ring even though Tsuna already had lost the sky ring during Lambo's fight causing them to also lose the lightning ring from interference. Thus with many of the people bed ridden or forced to stay home due to injury and overly worried parents the remainder returned wherever they are staying.

As everyone was relaxing or doing something or another, they all received a summoning to the middle school.

The sky battle began. The wristbands had injected the poison causing everyone to cry out in pain and collapse. Kyoya was very stubborn though and pushed through the pain to get his ring. He ran into Belphegor who had managed to get a ring that Kyoya knocked out of his grasp up onto the upper floor for Gokudera to get. At the end he was badly beaten up, but he continued on to the next closest location which happened to be the wind pillar.

Meifeng was trying to pull herself forward due to a difficulty standing with her leg. Hibari walked up to the tower and broke it at the base causing it to topple over nearby Meifeng. Kyoya then took the ring and inserted it into the slot on her wristband. She gave him a small smile as she once again tried to stand. He handed her a metal pole to use as a walking stick and told her to get the boxing herbivore's ring while he got baseball herbivore's ring. They were on a time limit after all. As Hibari left, he stumbled slightly causing Meifeng to look at him concerned.

He just assured her he was fine and continued.

"Don't push yourself Hibari-san." was heard as the Chinese girl limped/hopped/dragged herself in the direction of the sun tower.

He just smirked as a silent message passed between them.

 _"I won't"_

In the end the winner was Tsuna.

Xanxus apparently wasn't the ninth's real son, and the ring rejected him. There was also the arrival of a buff man with a giant ball connected to a chain (Lancia) that had knocked out the threats surrounding the school as a way of saying thank you to Tsuna for saving him from possession or something along those lines. Meifeng had no clue. He finished the Varia's little rebellion.

There was a party the next day but Meifeng didn't go like Kyoya. She just wanted some quiet to think. Hibari just didn't like the fact that there was a gigantic crowd.

While everyone was celebrating, however, Reborn noticed an owl with a letter attached to its leg. He automatically knew who it was from and read the letter.

"It seems Albus decided to make use of that dept I owe him." he said as he hid his eyes with his fedora.

 **Thank you for reading! Chapter 1 finished. Review/follow/favorite anyone who read this pretty long chapter. I don't know how far apart the updates will be, but I will try not to make too much of a gap. I apologize in advance if it happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I will make this quick.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own KHR of Harry Potter**

 **like and review**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Last time:**

"It seems Albus decided to make use of that dept I owe him." he said as he hid his eyes with his fedora.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Tsuna**

Tsuna woke up to a giant leon-mallet to the stomach.

"Pack your stuff dame-Tsuna. Enough for a year with toiletries."

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The fluffy haired boy looked around frantically for his tort-ehem TUTOR. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAKE ME UP WITH A HEAVY MALLET EVERY TIME REBORN! AND WHY A YEAR!?"

"You and the rest of your family are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a year to compete in the Triwizard Tournament."

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT! And besides magic doesn't exist."

"It does. And since none of your family is actually wizards we will have to improvise. Dying will flames can pass as a special and rare magic unique to Japan if asked. Now get packing while I get the stupid cow. Remember the Vongola ring and a suit." and Reborn left the room to give Lambo the same treatment.

"REBORN!"

 **Gokudera**

Gokudera Hayato woke up to find a letter on his desk.

 _Gokudera Hayato,_

 _You are to come to Tsuna's house with a years worth of stuff packed. Include as many explosives as possible. Remember your ring and a suit too._

 _-Reborn_

Gokudera read the letter over again. Decided it probably was some sort of long training trip and did as instructed. Wouldn't want to trouble Jyudaime after-all. Not to mention it was a VERY BAD idea to go against The World's Greatest Hitman.

He packed some shirts, pants, jackets, undergarments, and all necessary toiletries and a hair brush since his hair was decently long, along with his dark red pajamas that he had just changed out of, and two of his suits.

He also somehow managed to stuff his whole dynamite collection along with anything he could use to make dynamite.

But still...

Why so long?

 **Meifeng**

Meifeng had woken up early and was taking a bath. She finished soaking in the water and put on a knee-length pale blue silk robe with silver embroidery she used as a bathrobe. She folded the knee-length floral green-tea colored robe she used as a nightgown and exited the bathroom.

On her bed lay a note.

 _Wang Meifeng,_

 _Come to Tsuna's house with a years worth of stuff and don't forget those Kukri. Bring any spares you can. Remember your ring and something fancy to wear._

 _-Reborn_

...

*blink* Reborn? The baby in the fedora? Meifeng had no clue what to think of this, but the air around the infant practically screamed that his orders were to be followed.

And that is how she ended up with a small suitcase packing pajamas, undergarments, and any other clothes she would need for a year. She also put in all necessary toiletries and her hair care products. She put in one of her favorite qipaos: a knee-length white one with floral decorations with a pair of white heels since she apparently would need good clothes.

And just like Reborn said, she put in all of her spare kukri knives (3 pairs) and put her usual ones in the little slot inside the top of her boots. And she left the house on her crutches leaving a note telling her parents she wouldn't be home for a while.

 **Chrome**

Chrome had just woken up and was making breakfast for Ken and Chikusa since neither of them could make anything edible.

Only she also noticed a note on the table.

 _Dokuro Chrome,_

 _You are to come to Tsuna's house with enough stuff for a year. Remember your trident. Ken and Chikusa should be notified that you will be gone. Bring formal attire along with your mist ring._

 _-Reborn_

 _..._

Chrome reread the letter three times to make sure it was really what was written down.

She then packed everything she possessed clothing and teeth care-wise, and went to town for anything she didn't have like a few certain toiletries. As she was there, she also bought a knee-length, strapless, indigo dress and a pair of black two-inch strapped heels. She was told to be prepared in case of something formal. She then dragged the extremely light suitcase and her trident to where she knew Tsuna lived due to Kyoko and Haru giving her the address.

Not before she notified Ken and Chikusa she would be gone for a while, though.

 **Hibari**

Hibari was not happy.

Why?

There was a letter from the baby on his bedside table.

 _Hibari Kyoya,_

 _Come to Tsuna's house with a years amount of stuff packed. Remember those tonfas you are so fond of. Bring the ring. You will need it along with a suit._

 _-Reborn_

As if he would forget his precious tonfas.

Stupid herbivores.

And that is how Hibari Kyoya ended up leaning against the gate outside the Sawada residence with a small suitcase packed with all he needed while his tonfas were in his jacket. He even packed the suit though he glared at it in distaste.

 **Ryohei**

"SEE YA KYOKO! I'LL BE GONE FOR A WHILE TO THE EXTREME!" Shouted (though that could just be his indoor voice) the white haired boxer as he sprinted out of the house with a duffle bag full of clothes, bandages for his arms, a suit since it was mentioned in the letter from Elder PaoPao, and all necessary toiletries.

The letter... Rhyohei had EXTREMELY no clue what to think of it.

 _Sasagawa Ryohei,_

 _This is Elder PaoPao. Pack enough stuff for a year including toiletries and bandages along with anything else you need for boxing. Also, bring a suit and the ring you won._

 _-Elder PaoPao/Reborn_

And thus he was sprinting to the Sawada residence at seven thirty in the morning yelling "EXTREME!" at the top of his lungs.

The poor neighbors. Some wondered if the walls were soundproof in that area. Or if everyone was deaf.

They would never know.

 **Yamamoto**

Yamamoto Takeshi was reading the note he found on his bed after exiting the shower. He read it over and over and over again.

He was confused.

 _Yamamoto Takeshi,_

 _You are to come to Tsuna's house with enough stuff to last you a year. Remember toiletries and bring Shigure Kintoki along with any Yamamoto Bats you have. Remember a suit and the Vongola ring._

 _-Reborn_

He read the note over one more time before deciding that it was legit and packed a small suitcase with his clothes and managed to dig out a suit. He put in his toiletries and the three Yamamoto Bats before he closed the suitcase. He swung Shigure Kintoki casually over his shoulder as he made his way to Tsuna's house.

He may look all cheerful and ignorant on the outside, but he did understand situations were more than just a game. He wondered what the kiddo had planned this time.

He was the last to arrive at the house out of the group.

He was actually quite surprised to find Hibari there and it seemed Meifeng was trying to keep him from biting everyone to death for crowding. She was currently holding on to his tonfas while he glared at her. Yamamoto wondered why he wasn't grabbing them back yet, but when he asked he just got a glare that could kill him if looks could kill.

It took him half an hour to finally realize that Hibari had been blushing as well as glaring at Meifeng.

He wondered why.

Chrome was standing quietly off to the side holding a sleeping Lambo, and using her trident as a support since she was still weak, as she watched Gokudera and Ryohei fight/argue/brawl in the middle of the street.

Meanwhile Tsuna was trying desperately to break them up as Reborn watched with amusement.

All of them had something in common.

They all had a suitcase, and nobody was fully recovered from the Varia fight. Ryohei was still in a sling, Meifeng was on crutches, Gokudera might as well have been a mummy wearing clothes, Lambo was still scratched up and weak from electrocution, Chrome still was horribly weak from losing her illusionary organs and being poisoned, they all were, Yamamoto himself had many injuries and his eye was still covered by a medical eye-patch because the slash was way too close for comfort, Hibari definitely gained his fair share of injuries during Tsuna's fight, and Tsuna still had a lot of injuries healing as well.

Reborn noted that everyone was there and asked, "Does everyone have their ring?"

Everyone nodded and showed their rings, though Chrome had to dig Lambo's out of his hair to show he had his, too.

The infant nodded in approval and began his explanation.

"The reason I called all of you here with a years worth of stuff is because we are going on a year-long 'field trip' to a place called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' to compete in a tournament that is known as the 'Triwizard Tournament'. We will compete as 'Maho no Hi Akademi'. I can't guarantee who of you is competing in the tournament since the choice is quite random. I had heard there was an age requirement, though I told them to give us permission since none of you are seventeen or older.

We are not wizards. Though Chrome and Mukuro would be able to pass as ones with their illusions, we will not do that.

Like I told dame-Tsuna, we are going to use our flames and consider them a rare magic. However, you will need to learn how to use and control your flames. That is how we are spending three months of the year: Flame and Combat Training and then the rest of the year will be spent strengthening your skills and physical ability. We go to Hogwarts on October 30, which is in two weeks, through the transportation I will provide. Where we are staying for now? I reserved four hotel rooms in London.

Oh, I forgot to mention you would need to practice your English until you are fluent during said two weeks. [HIIEE!] Off to the airport now; Dino has a private jet for us."

Everyone picked up their bags and headed to the airport. Not bothering to question the infant. When he made up his mind, he was stubborn as an ox.

Just like Reborn said, Dino was there waiting for them. A private jet was behind him.

The ride went well with nobody killing or biting anyone to death. Everyone rather looked out the window or slept. A few read a book, too. Ryohei HAD tried to do squats, but the movement of the plane had him failing miserably and thus decided to talk to Yamamoto. Hibari got annoyed at this but was unable to move the sleeping Meifeng, who still had his tonfas, from his shoulder, so he looked out the window.

Overall it was a peaceful ride.

As they got off the plane they looked around in awe, though Hibari pretended not to care, at how different England was from Japan. They walked around the city they were in and learned how loud it could be, but at the moment they were too busy looking at all the shops and buildings to care.

They had finally reached the hotel. They walked up to the desk and the lady looked up.

 **(read: English will be in bold with Japanese normal until the Hogwarts part. Japanese will be bolded then)**

 **"Hello how can I help you?" the lady asked.**

The group understood the question, but didn't know how to answer. Thankfully Reborn was in charge of reserving the rooms.

 **"Hello ma'am. I believe we have four rooms reserved under the name 'Reborn'."**

 **"Hmmm. Let me see. Reborn...Reborn... ah! Here it is."**

She handed Reborn the keys and said, **"Your rooms are the last four on the left on the next floor. Have a nice evening!"**

 **"Thank you ma'am."** he turned to the group, "Follow me I will assign your rooms."

Reborn led the family up the stairs and to the left where the rooms were waiting.

"Alright since we have four rooms you will need to know who is staying in which room. Staying in the furthest room is Chrome and Meifeng. In the second room is Hibari and Yamamoto. The third room is Gokudera and Ryohei. And the last room will be me, dame-Tusna and the stupid cow. Now you know who is in which room in case you need them. Go to sleep. I will not be lenient to those that wake up past seven. You are to meet me in the common room at seven thirty."

And with that everyone headed to their rooms to prepare for bed. The rooms were large. There were two queen sized beds with a night-side table separating them. A flat screen TV was standing on a dresser, and on the side there were two armchairs and a table in front of a large curtained window. There was a bathroom containing everything a bathroom usually had, and there were towels provided along with bathrobes.

Everything was varying shades of brown, cream, and white. There was hints of green here and there, too.

The next morning everyone managed to wake up before seven, though some were more grumpy than others.

In the first room, the girls agreed to set their alarm to six thirty. They took turns in the shower and dressed themselves in casual clothing. Chrome was wearing a dark blue tank-top with a large rainbow butterfly design on the back with a black skirt that went to mid thigh. She also wore the boots she always wears. She had her trident with her, too. Meifeng wore a white qipao-style t-shirt with a light green bamboo pattern with faded jean shorts. She, too, wore her boots that still contained her kukri. They left with Chrome using her trident as support and Meifeng on her crutches.

Hibari was thankfully the first to wake up or Yamamoto would have been bitten to death for waking him up. He proceeded to wake up the sword herbivore by pulling the blanket off and letting him fall to the ground. However, Hibari was already in the shower before he could hear Yamamoto complain. Hibari wore the Namimori uniform he always wears while Yamamoto put on a blue button-up t-shirt under a gray jacket and a pair of khaki pants with a pair of sneakers. After making sure they had their weapons with them, they left.

Gokudera and Ryohei both woke up at the same time and were arguing over the shower. Eventually Ryohei got the first shower since he got there first. They dressed similarly to how they usually do. Ryohei had an orange hoodie over a white t-shirt with brown sweatpants and sneakers and Gokudera had a red button-up shirt with jeans and brown leather shoes.

Tsuna's morning however went very painfully. Reborn used a tazer to wake him up. He ran into the shower and speedily washed himself and put on a white t-shirt under a gray and orange hoodie with a pair of jeans and white and orange sneakers. He also had to get Lambo ready since the little guy was still half asleep, and they had to get to the common room in fifteen minutes.

Everyone somehow managed to make it to the common room in time without anyone hurrying too badly. The hotel was pretty empty since people were heading to work or school at this time leaving the family to themselves. They were only waiting on Reborn.

"Ciaossu."

Speaking of the devil... Reborn was found to be on the ceiling... disguised as a crystal on the chandelier.

When Reborn came down, and Tsuna got over the surprise, they finally began their first of many long and very "hands-on"(more like Reborn hitting you in the head with a leon mallet when you got a question wrong) English lessons. They only had two weeks before they needed to understand English and speak it fluently after all.

Gokudera was thankful that he just needed to practice his fluency since he had been to England before and knew the language pretty well.

Everyone else pretty much only knew what they learned in class, which was not much, but it was a start.

At the beginning of the lesson Reborn put a giant book in front of all of them and told them to read it and take good notes. Making sure that there were parts in English was also required.

After that, people paired up. Gokudera went to help his Jyudaime learn the language since it was quite obvious he was one of the few that actually had experience with English other than the basics. He pretty much read the book alongside Tsuna as he took his own notes and answered Tsuna's desperate questions thus helping him take decent notes.

He even taught Tsuna to speak a lot of the words in the book properly while during the hour of free time they had after the lesson, which was used for a lunch break at the diner, he gave Tsuna extra lessons since in the English class in school Tsuna never understood anything.

They learned, however, that Tsuna actually learned things quite well. He just needed examples and good explanations along with way more motivation than he felt in school.

After he heard that, Reborn hit Tsuna with the mallet three times over in his irritation before he went back to trying to teach the idiot cow at least some form of the language. On the bright side, Lambo did learn English from the Bovino Family and just needed to remember the language enough to speak it for the year.

Meanwhile Meifeng paired up with Hibari for good reason. She was one of the few that could have a conversation with him without Hibari wanting to bite her to death.

She also still had his tonfas so he couldn't bite her to death anyway. After a long staring contest they left the room to find a less crowded space. They settled for under a tree in the nearby park.

For the next few hours they just read quietly and the occasional sound of pen on paper was heard when they took notes. They compared their notes halfway through the break as they ate a light lunch at a nearby food court. They could thankfully understand enough to order a meal.

Yamamoto, Ryohei and Chrome became a group since Chrome got along with them alright after they managed to get her out of her shell. She was shy but definitely smart, and she almost always was able to answer any questions they had. She took up the language quickly.

Yamamoto picked up English sentence structure surprisingly quickly, though when asked he just said, "My dad's sushi shop attracts foreigners every now and then so I just try to remember the things they said if I don't remember how to word something right."

However he still had trouble pronouncing the words and still needed to ask questions quite often. Ryohei, however, was discovered to have a knack for languages. He picked up English quicker than Chrome, and was actually able to answer some of Yamamoto's questions when Chrome didn't know the answer. They spent the lunch break comparing notes at the diner at the hotel like Tsuna's group.

Who knew SASAGAWA RYOHEI of all people was so good with language.

After the lunch break Reborn led everyone out of the hotel meeting Meifeng and Hibari at the entrance. The fedora-wearing baby led them to a forest and they eventually reached a well-out-of-the-way clearing.

"Where are we kiddo?" Yamamoto asked looking around.

"We are in a forest." Reborn answered.

"WE KNOW THAT!" Gokudera yelled pissed off at Reborn's answer.

"As for why we are in the middle of a forest." Reborn continued as if Gokudera didn't just cut him off, "We are here to train where there won't be property damage. You need to learn to use your flames by the time we get to Hogwarts and you will need to have improved your combat abilities. The tasks in the tournament can and will kill you if you aren't prepared for anything and everything. I don't know what the tasks are, and if I did I wouldn't tell you anyways. Now we will begin our training starting with you lighting your rings.

"To light the rings you need to use your resolve. Focus on that resolve. Allow it to light the flame."

Everyone nodded and began trying to light their rings.

Ryohei was the first to light his ring. It took half an hour at least but his ring eventually lit in sparkly yellow flames. It wasn't extremely large but it was bright.

Yamamoto followed ten minutes after; his ring burning with a watery looking blue flame.

Hibari lit his almost right after Yamamoto. His ring burned violet flame that reminded many of a cloud.

Gokudera and Meifeng lit theirs at roughly the same time five minutes later. Gokudera's flame was red and looked like a raging forest fire (the mini version of course). Meifeng's was a white color and seemed to spiral like a hurricane.

Chrome lit her ring maybe fifteen or so minutes later. Her flame looked like indigo fog but it definitely was a flame.

Lambo somehow lit his ring to everyone's surprise. The cow didn't even know what resolve meant and he lit his ring. His flame looked more like green lighting than an actual flame.

Everyone was practicing lighting and extinguishing their ring or seeing how big they could get it. Meanwhile Tsuna struggled to light his ring. He was confronted by Reborn and told that he needed a simpler resolve. One he knew he meant with everything he had. Another minute later, Tsuna's ring was lit with orange flames that reminded the group of a warm hearth.

Reborn left them to themselves for a bit to let them practice some more and then spoke when he saw the sun going down. Best let them rest.

"We have to get back to the hotel now. We will meet here tomorrow at seven-thirty and don't be late. Bring your English things along with your weapons."

And everyone left for the hotel.

The next morning the only one that came late was Ryohei because he apparently thought it was a good idea to have a run around the community. This led to him getting lost and having to ask a walrus of a man (you all know who the bastard is) where the park was since the forest was on the edge of said park. The man told him the directions, but he also insulted his hair (which he quite liked) while staring down at Ryohei like he was below him.

Ryohei didn't stay any longer after he received the directions. Guess he should be glad he learned enough English to at least ask directions and to understand them. He sprinted to the park and realized he was EXTREMELY LATE!

They studied English in the same groups they were in before for the first half of the day, and then they had a lunch break. This time instead of eating at the food court or diner, they had ordered to go lunches from the food court and they ate in the clearing. Some people made small talk and there was an occasional argument over some petty thing or another, but it was a relatively peaceful lunch as everyone munched on their sandwiches.

The lunch break was over and today they were learning about how they could use flames in combat.

"As you all know you are able to use flames of dying will." Reborn began, "However, you all are different types of flame users. Each of your flames has a different element that is represented by a different color. The red storm, the blue rain, the green lightning, the indigo mist, the white wind, the violet cloud, the yellow sun, and the orange sky. The Storm specializes in longer range combat. The Rain has created brilliant swordsmen in the past. Lightning has great defense to take the brunt of the damage. Mist specializes in trickery and illusions. The Wind shows great speed and agility. The Cloud are quick, brutal fighters. Suns have always had powerful limbs for unarmed combat. Last but not least, the Sky brings them together and leads them to the goal."

"As you can see the clearing looks different from yesterday."

When the group looked around, they noticed that it did, in fact, look different. There were targets, ropes, logs, and boulders. There was also a pitching machine.

"Since everyone has different points they need to work on as well as different skills you will have different training regimens." Reborn continued.

"Yamamoto, you will be at the pitching machine. You have to slice the balls in half with a Shigure Kintoki lit with rain flames. By the end of the stay here you need to be at the fifth level of speed." Yamamoto nodded and left to begin training.

"Ryohei, you are using the larger boulders. Use maximum cannon on them and try to speed up the timing. No one will wait for you to be fully charged. Cut the speed by half by the time we leave. Your flames will increase the strength and keep your arm from falling to pieces from injury." Ryohei yelled how extreme the training was and left to do as told.

"Meifeng, the obstacle course made of ropes and logs is yours. You have to be able to complete it going to the end and back within fifteen seconds at least by the time we head to Hogwarts. Practice letting your flames flow to your feet. It will improve speed, and will give you a chance to move without crutches due to you hovering." Meifeng simply left to do as told.

"Hibari you will spar with Chrome. Chrome, you work on improving your illusions. You need to truly believe they are real to make them more powerful. By the end of the stay I need a good chunk of progress from you. Use your flames to make the illusions stronger. Hibari, as you fight Chrome, you have to knock down the red cardboard cutouts and leave the green ones. The green is this group while red is an enemy mafia family. Find a way to light your tonfas with your flame." Chrome nodded while Hibari went to find a good sparring place.

"Gokudera, you will use the targets as practice for dynamite. Figure out how to include your flames in the dynamite." Gokudera grunted an okay and left to his area.

"Stupid Cow, you will be learning how to harden your body and how to control your flames. You need a good grasp by the end of the week, and the rest of the stay you will learn how to deal with shock attacks. And finally, Tsuna, you will practice not wasting movement and energy when fighting. You and Lambo will be with me the most." they followed Reborn and prepared for the tor-ehem TUTORING they were about to receive.

Everyone went to work. They all started by trying to use their flames in the way Reborn wanted, and after a solid half hour of falling, crashing into trees, more pain, and plain annoyance, success came and they began their training.

By the time it was dinnertime, everyone was exhausted physically, and some also mentally taxed. They headed back to the hotel and practically collapsed onto the chairs in the hotel's diner. They ate dinner quietly and they all went to their rooms to clean up and study more English before Reborn made them go to bed at ten-thirty.

Nobody complained. Those that weren't already on their beds collapsed on the comfortable pillows and blankets and everyone fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

They woke up more or less refreshed the next day and their days passed like that for the next two weeks.

It was the day the group would leave for Hogwarts, and everyone was too busy packing and brushing up on their English to make small talk. In two weeks the group had all mastered English and spoke and understood it clearly enough, though their accent was obvious. Reborn had given them their school uniforms for the year in the morning. Everyone had a suit jacket with dress-shirts that matched their color of flame with a black tie. The girls had black skirts while the boys had black dress-pants.

Everyone also wondered what the transportation would be with so many people handicapped.

Thankfully Ryohei was no longer in a sling, though his arm was still in bad shape. Chrome's malnutrition had improved, and Meifeng only needed one crutch now. Gokudera's bandages had gone down enough for him to not look like a living mummy dressed up.

Everyone had gained more injuries from the training though. Thankfully bruises heal fast.

It was evening. Everyone was at the entrance looking at Reborn expectantly with their luggage behind them. The baby just smirked and led them to the clearing again. And waiting for them there were giant birds that looked made of fire. Phoenixes.

"You will use the phoenix that has a dying will flame color that matches yours." They looked at the phoenixes, and noticed the jeweled collars that let off a small flame. "I have already told them our location is 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' so all you need to do is grab hold of a tail feather of your assigned phoenix. You are in charge of caring for your phoenix during the stay at Hogwarts." Reborn instructed. They all walked up to their bird, who flew up onto their shoulders, and grabbed a feather. They felt a warm feeling engulf them as they were surrounded by fire.

The next thing they knew the flames parted and they were standing in front of who they assumed was Minerva McGonagall, the second in command. She seemed surprised that there was a baby as the headmaster, but she seemed to put it aside and told them to follow her. They then noticed the enormous castle that was supposedly the school. Even HIBARI KYOYA couldn't keep his expression in check, and that is saying something.

The Vongola family was lead into a large room where there was an (in Ryohei's words) EXTREMELY TALL WOMAN. She was surrounded by girls in powder-blue uniforms. Reborn informed them that they were the Beauxbatons school from France with their Headmistress Madame Maxime. Many blobs of brown fur, with one blob being white stood in another corner. Reborn then told the group that that was Durmstrang and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff. Beauxbatons were the first to arrive with Durmstrang being second. They were the last school, and were not really known to be coming. They were like a surprise.

Lambo had run off to look around the room. He first went off to the lumps of brown.

"Kyahaha! Lambo-sama has arrived!" he exclaimed. The family looked in his direction and sighed. They then debated over who should go over there.

The blobs looked at him strangely. **And you would be** **?" asked the white blob in some sort of accent.**

Lambo couldn't understand what the white blob because of the accent, so he kept talking, "I will let you beco-"

"Lambo!"

An annoyed voice had come into the conversation. Everyone looked up to see a Chinese girl holding a crutch wearing what seemed like a uniform since everyone else in her group was wearing it. She looked pissed.

"Lambo, don't go around annoying more people." she said exasperatedly, though the foreign schools had no clue what she said due to her speaking in Japanese. She picked him up by the back of his shirt and brought him over to Tsuna. "Keep an eye on him." she said, and went back to the group of Durmstrang boys.

 **"I apologize for Lambo's behavior. He can be a bit of an annoyance sometimes. My name is Wang Meifeng or Meifeng Wang as you would say,** **and that"** she gestures behind her to her 'school', **"is the school I attend: Maho no Hi Akademi. Pleasure to meet you."** she said and bowed. Her accent was obvious but the group understood her well enough.

 **"The pleasure is all mine."** Karkaroff responded icily, **"Keep an eye on that child, or things will not go well between our schools."**

Meifeng bowed again apologizing and went back the the family.

 **"I like her."** said a random Durmstrang boy. Karkaroff whacked the boy over the head.

 **"One more comment like that and you will have detention."** he said and continued to wait.

"Alright." Reborn began, "Wizards are very showy and competitive most of the time. Every time this tournament is held the schools compete for the best first impression, so when they introduce us, this is what we will do..."

 **Harry (Japanese will be in bold now)**

Harry was sitting with his friends Ron and Hermione patiently waiting for dinner so they could eat, though Hermione was still disgusted about there being houselves in Hogwarts, and had paraded Harry and Ron around to try and give others S.P.E.W badges (in other words she walked around and shook a canister of badges under their noses, and many joined just so she would stop bothering them).

Everyone was talking about the foreign schools, and there was a rumor going around that there was another school that was from Japan, but nobody knew if that was true or not. The magical branch in Japan was very secretive and secluded so nobody knew much about it.

The hall had even been decorated with banners that showed off the four houses colors, and at the front, was a huge banner showing off the Hogwarts crest.

When they had woken up that morning, everyone was excited because the schools were coming that day and classes were ending half an hour early today for the event. Snape wouldn't be able to poison them! Everyone was herded outside first years in front while the teachers made a fuss. Professor McGonagall had yelled at Ron to straighten his hat, and snapped at Parvati to "take that ridiculous thing out of your hair." It was a large butterfly ornament.

The first school to arrive was Beauxbatons. They got there by horse and carriage.

Correction: FLYING horse and carriage. The carriage and horses were enormous! They figured out why it was so big when a huge woman, taller than Hagrid, stepped out followed by many girls in powder blue. The same color as the carriage.

The large woman had outstretched her hand, which Dumbledore had taken and kissed the hand, though he didn't need to bend down much to do so.

Durmstrang came second.

They came by water, however.

It began as a mast in the middle of the black lake, and then it rose out of the waters. It looked like a ghost ship!

Out of the ship came many blobs of brown and a blob of white at the front. One of the blobs of brown was recognised by many in an instant. Viktor Krum, the greatest seeker in the world. Girls and boys were both trying to find something for Krum to sign an autograph with, and it was chaos.

We all headed back to the Great Hall afterwards, though McGonagall stayed behind. She came into the hall five minutes after everyone else.

Dumbledore had stood up causing the whole room to quiet.

"Now that we're all settled and assorted, I would like to make an announcement. This castle won't only be your home this year, it will house some very special guests as well."

The speech told them many things they already knew. Dumbledore had told them all this at the beginning of the year. They all listened on until Dumbledore exclaimed, "Now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Acadamy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime!"

With that, the door opened and in walked the group of females wearing powder blue with the giant woman following behind at a slower pace. The girls walked down the Great hall sighing at males every now and then. The blue butterflies in the end were pretty as well. The finally was two girls, possibly sisters, doing twirls and flips.

The hall applauded the beautiful entrance, though many girls (Hermione included) looked at the blue mob of females in jealousy. Dumbledore kissed Madame Maxime's hand as a greeting and went back onto the teacher's platform.

Dumbledore waited for the hall to quiet a bit and began again, "And now, our friends of the North, please greet the sons of Durmstrang and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff!"

In came many men carrying staffs. They banged the staff against the floor occasionally and then after some cool staff twirling they put them down and a few of the men began doing some cool acrobatics. The headmaster and Krum came out last, and everyone went all giddy again. The last part was the acrobats blowing a fire shaped like a bird from their wands.

Once again the school applauded the school's performance and Karkaroff and Dumbledore hugged each other in greeting.

Dumbledore wasn't finished, "I am sure many of you have heard rumors of there being another school competing in the tournament. Well, I am here to tell you all that the rumor is true! Please help me welcome a school that has come all the way from Japan to compete in this tournament! I present to you all Maho no Hi Akademi and their headmaster Reborn!"

And once again the door opened to reveal...

A baby in a fedora holding a chameleon.

 **Aaaand that's the chapter folks! I hope it turned out alright. It took a while to write, but I hope the length is satisfactory. Sorry for the wait. I will try to update my other stories as well, so just telling you I haven't abandoned them (An Exorcist's Past is abandoned though, I don't think it was doing too well.)**

 **They're at Hogwarts now! Yay!**

 **Anyway... Hope you all enjoyed! I might have mixed things from the book and the movie, but I honestly forgot. I should probably update my brain. If you don't like that, that's alright (just bear with me), if you like it, that's alright, too.**

 **Please review and all that lovely stuff. I don't know what to fix if you don't tell me what you want fixed... Did that make sense?**

 **Bye bye! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay soooo... New chapter! YAY!**

 **This chapter will most likely not be as long as the last one, but I guess we'll have to wait and see, right?**

 **Anyway... Enjoy! XD**

 **p.s. Thank you whoever corrected the title name. It is fixed now btw. (Oops)**

 **Chapter 3**

"Ciaossu. My name is Reborn, the headmaster of Maho no Hi Akademi." the baby said.

The whole great hall was silent. Why was there a baby (wearing what looked like a suit and a fedora) in the school? As the HEADMASTER of a school as well.

Whispers began to revolve around the room, and the foreign schools were no exception. Some of the less than polite ones (examples: Malfoy and Ron) snickered.

Meanwhile, concealed by mist flames, the 'students' had already entered. They were currently balanced on a platform of wind flames, lightning flames, cloud flames, and sky flames up on the ceiling right below the candles. The sky flames kept the platform hovering, wind flames made most of the platform, cloud flames multiplied the size of the platform and lightning flames hardened it into something more solid. They were still concealed by mist flames. Since landing with a crutch would be difficult, Meifeng had gotten rid of it and decided to use her wind flames as cushioning so she wouldn't be on the actual floor.

They were patiently waiting for Reborn to give the signal. The Phoenixes were also in the room hidden by shadows and a thin layer of mist flames.

Reborn had just introduced himself as the Headmaster of their 'school', and some students were not being the nicest about it. Not a good idea to laugh at The Greatest Hitman in the World, Reborn!

Reborn seemed to not hear the snickers and whispers, but they all knew he was plotting revenge.

The baby lifted his hand holding an imaginary gun. Leon then began to glow and flew into his hand forming a green and black gun. He shot a bullet up where they were located.

It was the signal.

They all lit their weapons in flames as the platform exploded into a fiery fireworks display and the illusion dispelled. They alighted from the ceiling and performed a few simple (for them) moves with their weapons. Gokudera had thrown his storm flame dynamites up and they exploded in a bright red flame adding to the fireworks. The phoenixes then flew down with a cry. A bit of mist flames made it look like they left a fading trail of fire. They landed on their respective owner's shoulder.

After the performance, the Hall was speechless. Then they slowly erupted into applause so loud that it echoed throughout the castle.

The family bowed as a greeting to the school and took a place with the other foreign schools. Many eyes followed them holding a creepy look that could only be lust.

After they were all up on the platform the Headmaster of Hogwarts stood up and announced that Hogwarts will welcome their guests as well. The school stood up and they sang what seemed to be the school song. It was... interesting to say the least. They respected learning and all that, but they would rather NOT have their brains rot.

The foreign schools then were allowed to choose which table they wished to sit at. The Beauxbatons girls chose the table under the blue banner with a bronze eagle in the center. If they recalled correctly that table was called the "Ravenclaw" table.

Durmstrang had chosen the table with a green banner and a silver snake in the center. "Slytherin" was the name of that table.

They family had a bit of difficulty deciding between the red table and the yellow table, but they soon decided (read: Lambo 'decided' for them) on the red table with the gold lion. "Gryffindor" was the name of that table while the last table was "Hufflepuff".

As soon as they sat, and the foreign headmasters had gotten their seats as well, the Dumbledore announced the age limit of seventeen, causing lots of uproar, and introduced Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman.

He made a speech not many paid attention to, introduced the Goblet of Fire, and made food appear out of thin air.

The family wasn't very surprised about this and looked around; happy that there were a lot of eastern dishes near them.

As they were eating a pair of redheads, twins that were around Hibari's age, approached them.

"Hello!" said the first redhead.

"How are you?" continued the second one.

"We are Fred-"

"-and George!"

The air around those two screamed _prankster_.

Tsuna replied being the nice person he was, "Nice to meet you, but isn't it the other way around?"

The twins stared at him in shock.

"Wow!"

"That's the first time-"

"-someone figured it out!"

"How did-"

"-you know?" they finished in unison.

"Intuition." was Tsuna's reply. Over the time that the family trained, Tsuna was the one that progressed the most. He was more confident, didn't scream nearly as often, and his fighting improved exponentially! His guardians were proud of him (though some didn't like to show or admit it **cough** Hibari and Mukuro**cough**). He had grown out of his shell.

 **Fred and George**

The twins liked this unknown school. They were nice people and one of them even told them apart! Even their PARENTS had trouble with that.

The twins looked at the food in interest. It was eastern food. They had never tried eastern food before because their mother never made it. Thus out of curiosity they decided to taste it.

The food was delicious! It wasn't drowning in fats and oils like the food they were used to did. This was a fresh and natural flavor. It was a change, but it was a good one. They helped themselves happily while making small talk with some of the more talkative ones. Occasionally one of the quiet ones would chime in with an opinion or an answer, but they tended to keep to themselves.

The unknown school was happy to try some of the foods that Hogwarts had to offer as well. They weren't very big in the overly fatty foods, but they found the salads and the steak nice. They said the school was smart when they provided a choice of dressings while leaving the salad undressed. It gave many options for what you preferred and left the salad fresher.

 **The Famiglia**

The Family took their opportunities to try and get a feel for the twins flames when they noticed they were different. Fred was the more rash one, and was a storm flame. George, however, was a bit more reserved and was a rain flame. No wonder they were so good at cooperating. They were like two sides of the moon. Yet they were the same.

"Excuse me, are you done with the Builabaisse?" a female voice rang across the table. It was a girl from Beaubaxtons. She was talking to a dark haired boy who seemed to stare for a second before snapping out of it and passing over the dish she was asking for. It looked like some sort of seafood stew. The family decided they would try it sometime.

However, first thing's first.

"You guys are drooling. Please wipe your faces." the two girls deadpanned. The french girl was attractive, and there was nothing she could do about that. It's genetics. However, that did NOT give the boys of the family (minus Hibari who simply wasn't interested and Mukuro who was still in the Vendicare Prison) the right to drool and stare at her like she was a piece of meat waiting to be devoured.

The boys, including the twins, did what they were told immediately, because a mad girl = nightmares for weeks on end, and apologized.

Eventually the food disappeared and was replaced with desserts from many cultures. Once again both sides tried each other's foods and found they liked a few of them.

The twins, Fred and George, gave them a little promise that if they needed someone pranked that they should go to them. They were experts and only charged five sickles, which Reborn had explained to the Family was a wizarsd currency. They then left due to the desserts being gone and Dumbledore dismissing them. The Family joined up with Reborn to learn of where they would be staying.

"As you know we didn't come here in a carriage or ship to stay in. We came by phoenix. Instead we are going to stay in a secret room that I had made when I stayed here." Reborn explained. He then turned and left not waiting for the family to follow or respond.

They walked through many hallways, down many stairs, and passed many classrooms. Eventually they reached an empty wall. He lit his arcobaleno pacifier and touched it to the wall. The bricks then shook and began moving upwards. A door slid up and they entered an elevator. Reborn pressed a button labeled "Living Quarters" and down the elevator door went along with the rest of the wall.

The door opened up to a large room. The walls were a nice mix of cream and orange and the floor was carpeted with a black carpet that had rainbow pinwheels on it. There was a large coffee table in the center of the room surrounded by orange armchairs and couches with cushions that were all different colors of the rainbow including white. On one of the walls was a fireplace with a mantle on top holding various objects and above it taking up nearly the whole top half of the wall was a black banner that had the Vongola Crest in the center.

There were many doors on the sides that the Family learned were bedrooms, and one even led to a library and another a dojo. Reborn explained that the library and dojo were for if all the training rooms were taken. There were two training rooms, and tree people were aloud to train in each room at a time at most unless there was a battle. Then there is two aloud in that room.

"It is now time to sleep. You all decide which room you want. Just stay away from my room. You are to be at the Great Hall by five-thirty in the morning tomorrow."

After a series of groans and protests, and five shots aimed at the complainers, the Family went to choose their rooms. Tsuna chose one that was closest to the right side of the elevator door...wall. Gokudera chose the one directly after his, and Yamamoto the next one. Chrome chose the one right before the door they deduced was Reborn's room from the flame signature inside of it, Lambo chose the next available room next to Reborn's, and Ryohei the next room. The next room Meifeng chose, and the closest door to the elevator on its left side was Hibari's room.

They all found their rooms to their liking. They were all in their flame's color scheme and black. The rooms were warm and comfortable as well. They had no problems falling asleep; even the homesick ones.

The next morning was torturous for the Family. Everyone had to wake up at four thirty to get ready and try to figure out how to get to the Great Hall. After they were dressed in their uniform they left the room at various times to make their way to the Great Hall. All of them ended up so lost they had to ask the portraits and ghosts how to get to the Great Hall.

Thankfully they made it in time. Reborn hadn't had any coffee yet.

 **And that is it! (PLEASE READ INFO BELOW)**

 **Definitely a shorter chapter, but I didn't want to keep anybody waiting, so I hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **And next time will most likely be them doing the whole Goblet situation.**

 **Now... post in a review who you think should be picked out of the Family. I already know I won't use the OC I made since she shouldn't get as much attention as I am giving her. Not Lambo because he is F*CKING FIVE! So out of the ORIGINAL Family, minus Lambo, who do you guys think should be the champion for 'Maho no Hi Akademi'?**

 **1\. Tsuna**

 **2\. Gokudera**

 **3\. Yamamoto**

 **4\. Chrome**

 **5\. Ryohei**

 **6\. Hibari**


	4. ANSURVEY

**Hello there readers!**

 **I know that author's notes suck, but hear this one out.**

 **In the last chapter, I asked you who you wanted to participate in the tournament.**

 **I had ruled out my OC and Lambo. My OC would be getting WAY too much attention, and Lambo is too young (yeah I know ten year bazooka and all, but he is still WAY too young normally).**

 **Please post this as a review!**

 **It's how I have kept track so far, so I'll keep the votes in the same place. I am not asking for millions of votes. Just more than the five I already have.**

 **So I'll ask you, "Who should participate in the tournament from Tsuna's Family?"**

 **Tsuna**

 **Gokudera**

 **Yamamoto**

 **Ryohei**

 **Hibari**

 **Chrome**

 **I will make the next chapter when I know who will participate. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! Yes I am alive. I am VERY sorry that I haven't updated in ages. Anyway... I think that the votes have reached a decent number now, so I am going to write the chapter. Read to find out who the Vongola Champion is!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or HP. They both belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

 **(The Real) Chapter 4**

The Vongola Family met Reborn in the Great Hall early in the morning curious as to what he wanted at 5:30 in the morning.

"You might be wondering why I called you here at such an early time. First of all, if you complained, get used to waking up early. Your morning training will take place from this time to 8:30, when breakfast begins, in training room 4. Today however, you are in the Great Hall to put your names in the Goblet of Fire without annoying people watching and cheering every time a piece of paper goes in."

The family nodded and took a small slip of parchment from Reborn where they wrote their names and "Maho no Hi Akademi". They then proceeded to drop their names in the goblet one by one. The only one not to put his name in was Lambo. He was far too young to be of any use in a to-the-death tournament. They were also glad that they didn't gain any strange features.

Yes they did learn about the lovely beards the twins had grown during breakfast. It caused many to laugh, though sadly they weren't able to see it due to the effects already being gone.

Though at the moment they were spending the next two hours they had before breakfast to train. They were sent running around the Quidditch pitch for a solid hour before they sparred for the rest of the time. Meifeng had easily lapped all of the family multiple times during the run. It was quite hilarious actually. She was running about three times faster than them, and yet she was the least tired of all of them. She had trained her stamina and endurance along with her speed for the entire two months.

She was sparring with Hibari. They had become regular sparring partners quickly. Gokudera sparred with Yamamoto, Chrome fought Ryohei, and Tsuna battled Reborn. Lambo was throwing grenades at them at random intervals.

Unfortunately for anyone getting hit, the grenades were filled with lightning flames. Nobody got too badly hurt, but at the end it was obvious everyone had taken some damage. Now exhausted they dragged themselves into the Great Hall and served themselves to a large breakfast.

People stared at them. No surprise there. They all looked like they had just survived a bunch of cutting curses and bludgers. The Family didn't care though. They were too busy eating their breakfast and feeling satisfaction over how much they improved.

The Hogwarts nurse looked livid, though. She wondered how on Earth the children had gotten themselves in such a condition overnight. What did they teach at their school?!

When she confronted the Headmaster of Maho no Hi, he simply replied, "We teach them how to survive." and walked away. She was determined to treat the group's injuries, but they all declined saying they had another training session in a few minutes along with their own lessons. They then left to who knows where for their training.

The Family was now gathered in training room 4, which was a room that looked to be about the size of the Great Hall if not larger with flame-proof walls made entirely of concrete. Very out of place in a castle made of stone brick. The floor was also hard and there were some training dummies around the edges of the room. However, there were now also obstacle courses and an area in the middle where people could spar along with a bit of machinery that looked like they were encased in a barrier of Flames. That was probably to keep the machine functioning.

Reborn turned to them, "We are working to improve our combat ability. Ryohei and Yamamoto, you two shall be the first to spar. The first to get three hits wins. Begin."

Yamamoto and Ryohei stepped into the boxed off area while the rest of the family spread out. The two had to rely on their own abilities because their flames canceled the other out.

Tsuna sparred with Chrome next. Breaking through her Illusions was interesting to watch, but sadly Reborn didn't let them dilly dally for long.

Hibari sparred with Meifeng again. The fastest versus the strongest. It was a battle that could have gone both ways, and they were still debating on the real winner.

Gokudera sparred with Yamamoto due to Lambo still being too young and inexperienced to spar with the family. It was another interesting battle where flame types battled for dominance.

Lambo was working with Reborn to practice his flame control. Reborn wanted the stupid cow to master Elettrico Cornata.

The Family didn't know when, but at some point after they had all sparred the other three headmasters had entered along with Madame Pomfery.

They were probably not expecting what they saw. Yamamoto was at the moving pitching machines slicing every ball coming at him perfectly in half. The hard part was that the balls came from multiple different directions every half a second. Gokudera and Ryohei were in a maze trying to knock the other out using all tactics they could. Meifeng, Chrome, Tsuna, and Hibari were sparring on the rope obstacle course above the rest of the room. No safety nets are provided, and they have to dodge random projectiles coming from slots in the wall. Lambo was in another room chasing after training dummies with his Elettrico Coronata. In the middle of it all was Reborn barking instructions to the Family to make the training more difficult.

"What in the heavens above are you doing!" Madame Pomfrey cried out causing a large reaction. Yamamoto got hit in multiple places with the currently approaching balls causing him to lose balance in his current position (a one handed handstand), Gokudera prematurely released some dynamites causing both him and Ryohei to be caught in an explosion, Lambo continued running around due to his room being soundproof, and all four up on the ropes lost their balance and fell only to just barely be caught by each other ending with a chain of humans hanging from a rope (Hibari was hanging from the rope followed by Meifeng, Tsuna and Chrome respectively).

Reborn turned off all simulations so no further damage would be caused and turned around to the headmasters and nurse. "Training session." he responded as the Family picked themselves up (or dropped down) and joined the headmaster of their "school" in looking at the other adults.

"That is not training, that is torture!" the nurse cried while the two other foreign headmasters looked on in shock at what they had just seen. Dumbledore was the only one unaffected, "I see you still stick to your unique hands on training methods." he commented earning incredulous glances from the adults.

"Theory only teaches so much. You must practice physically as well to truly master a technique. What are you all looking at, everyone but the cow go into the sparring circle. Everyone spars at once."

Lambo, obliviously, continued practicing his technique while everyone else stepped into the boxed off area.

The headmasters were told to stay if they wished, and they all were shown a beautiful, yet dangerous sight. The headmasters even were recording the show with their wands.

Flames in all colors of the rainbow including white flashed and weapons of all types danced around their owners as they themselves danced around the ring trying to get their opponents to leave the ring before them.

A few of the students moved at speeds almost impossible to comprehend staying on offensive; some also stayed on defensive and blocked attacks.

The roles switched multiple times at random intervals, and some people finally got knocked out of the ring with minor injury (according to them not the other schools). They picked themselves out of the cracked concrete walls to join Reborn in observing the remaining duelists while explaining things the other headmasters wanted to know.

There were now only half the members left in the ring. Yamamoto, Meifeng, Tsuna, and Hibari. Not long afterwards, Yamamoto was thrown into another wall by a strong gust of wind flames from Meifeng so the number was brought down to three.

The battle was heated, but Tsuna was thrown out first. Hibari and Meifeng then decided to take the match to the limit.

The match lasted for a solid half hour at least, but Meifeng eventually was thrown out into (surprise surprise) another wall. Hibari had won the duel.

"Well done Hibari. Your reward for winning will be not having to run fifty laps around the school. Everyone else get to it. The last half of the laps must be full sprint. Yes, Meifeng you do have to sprint and use your flames for the entire run." Reborn said.

Everyone besides Hibari and Meifeng, who had already sped off at a speed no human could track, groaned at the fact they had to run. Hibari just shrugged and went back to practicing on the obstacles courses outside the dueling ring.

One by one the members returned, and Tsuna was, surprisingly, one of the first finishers instead of dead last. The two foreign headmasters and Madame Pomfrey were still gaping at the Japanese School's power (and the fact that Meifeng finished all the laps in under 5 minutes) when the last of them returned half and hour later.

Reborn then told them to get cleaned up since he knew the other headmasters had questions. They left talking happily, though Madame Pomfrey once again looked livid. As soon as they left, she marched up to Reborn and began screeching at him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO THOSE CHILDREN! THAT ISN'T TRAINING! THAT'S TORTURE! YOUNG WIZARDS AND WITCHES OF THIS GENERATION SHOULDN'T BE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER AMONG THEIR OWN SCHO-" she was paused in her rant by a loud sound she remembered from the school's entrance. It rang in her ears for quite a time afterwards.

Reborn's chameleon, now a gun, was smoking from the shot fired into the ceiling leaving a sizable dent.

"Thank you for calming down. Now you should be aware that these kids are all young and deserve a safe, happy life. However, they also should be prepared for the dangers of life, and I feel putting them in situations that are realistic and possible is the easiest way to learn survival. They won't be children forever after all." he stated with a tone of finality. Then he turned to head into the elevator. The other headmasters, and nurse, follow him in as he presses the button to lead to the top floor: the commons.

Their he finds Tsuna, Chrome, and Lambo relaxing. Reborn looked to Tsuna and asked, "Where are the others Dame-Tsuna?"

"Onii-san is in the boxing area of the activity room. Yamamoto-san, Hibari-san, and Meifeng are in the dojo, and Gokudera-san is in the library." he responded as he handed Lambo a grape candy to keep him quiet.

"Gather the group. Lunch is beginning in fifteen minutes. Don't be late." Reborn said and left the room. Tsuna then stood to gather the rest of his guardians.

Five minutes later Dumbledore lead them and the two other headmasters through hallways and secret passageways causing them to be early to lunch. Nobody but a few teachers who didn't have classes at the time and the headmasters and the Family were there.

The Family took their seats at the Gryffindor table and began helping themselves to the delicious food. They also started talking about different ways to defeat someone in a battle at some point with everyone giving contributions (though Hibari's was simply to "bite them all to death").

Soon other students came rushing in with all the fourth years discussing their lesson with Moody. Those who haven't had DADA yet discussed how much they looked forward to the lesson.

The twins once again joined the Family for the meal, but this time they brought along their quidditch friends minus Harry, who was sitting with his friends.

The quidditch team found the Family good company like the twins did and they found themselves happily discussing various topics of interest. The girls certainly had quite an enjoyable time talking about how they survived in a group of mostly boys.

After lunch, the quidditch team asked if the Family played quidditch.

"Actually," Meifeng began, "we don't play. We focus on mundane sports instead of magical ones due to the greater variety and the many interests of the students. Our school also teaches classes in a very different manner. We don't have 'muggle studies'. Instead, we attend the mundane school nearest to us so we still get a 'Muggle Education'. After school, we head over to a nearby meeting place where our Headmaster and teachers meet us. Then, when all of us who are able are in attendance, we head to a secluded and spacious location to begin our lessons. Sometimes we would practice among nature, and other times we would practice at the home of one of the students. We learn many things in a more hands-on way rather than staring at a textbook in utter boredom."

The team thought it over and realized they were right; it was a lot easier to pay attention and truly learn when you weren't bored from staring at the same few pages trying to decode the information as if it was a foreign language. Hands on activities, such as attempting to practice the spells they learn is much more engaging. It definitely explained why classes like Transfiguration and Charms were more easy to pay attention in than History of Magic (cue shuddering) and Muggle Studies.

"Are you interested in sitting in on one of our classes?"

The whole team jumped in unison at the squeaky voice behind them. They realized it was the Head master of Maho no Hi. They nodded sheepishly as they admitted they were curious how their classes worked.

Reborn had a thoughtful look on his face. He looked up at the head table to it's center chair. Seeing Albus nod, he turned his head back to face the Quidditch team, "Albus has given permission for you to come and watch our next lesson. Our lessons are longer than your classes since we don't have a specific time when we change. Instead we work on skills both individually and as a team until either the next meal, or until the students have mastered the skill, depending on which one comes first. In other words, classes are more like personal training than actual classes. We duel a lot as well. The next one begins directly after this meal is finished."

The teens nodded to show they understood then returned to their previous conversations. Their excitement was practically tangible.

The end of lunch came quickly, and the Family soon found themselves heading to their dorm again with the quidditch team (plus a few other students) in tow. They soon reached the wall where Reborn touched his arcobaleno pacifier to the brick. The Hogwarts students, along with a few from other schools, were amazed at the technology since few have been in elevators before. There were too many to go in at once, though. Thus half of the family went with Reborn and some of the students while the other half stayed to open the elevator again when needed with the rest of the students attending.

Reborn saw that Harry's trio was there along with that annoying boy, Malfoy, with his two gorillas in human bodies.

The training room was different from the morning. The entire ceiling was an obstacle course of ropes and other hanging objects, and they also noticed that around the room there were various machines, surrounded in their barriers, that they knew for a fact shot projectiles.

"This lesson the goal is: combat in unstable situations. Some of the ropes are worn down and easier to break than others. The machines will shoot every now and then to give you the picture you are surrounded. How you fight and get up on the ropes is up to you. Begin."

He then shot a blank into the air and the Family began its training.

Tsuna flew with his gloves lit as he was now in hyper mode, Meifeng got up using pulses of wind flames as stepping stones before landing on a rope, Chrome created wings with her flames to fly, Gokudera used tiny dynamites to propel himself upwards while Ryohei, Hibari, and Yamamoto jumped using the walls as springboards.

Lambo was meanwhile in another room practicing his Electricco Coronatta again. He was approaching mastery now, though he needed to increase his range

They hadn't even started and they already had the students staring in awe.

As soon as all of them were on one of the ropes, the machines came to life shooting objects ranging from life threatening weapons like knives to unbalancing objects like dodgeballs. The battle had begun.

The fighters took out their respective weapons and through many methods they moved towards an opponent. Yamamoto was in a three way with Gokudera and Ryohei, Tsuna battled Chrome, and Meifeng faced Hibari. Occasionally an attack would be thrown out to hit an opponent of a different group, but the most annoying part were the objects attacking from the ground.

The students of the three schools then had the honor of seeing the entire family simultaneously duck to avoid an empty refrigerator. The only one hit was Ryohei who recovered on a lower rope and continued to battle.

Eventually the three way fight was broken as Gokudera was hit in the back of the head by a weight filled pillow causing him to (once again) prematurely release some dynamite so it exploded in all three faces. They were declared "out" by Reborn not a second later when all three once again said hello to the ground. Many of the students, especially the females, cried out in worry and shock.

Then sighs of relief were heard when they saw the three picking themselves out of the three new craters in the floor with a lot of bruising and scrapes but otherwise alright.

The rest of the fight didn't last very long afterwards. Meifeng and Hibari were the next to fall when they landed on a weak rope a few minutes later. Somehow it ended with Meifeng sitting on top of Hibari. Both rubbed their heads then noticed their position causing them to leave the crater they made as quickly as possible.

Chrome soon fainted from flame exhaustion afterwards and was caught by Yamamoto. Tsuna won and used his gloves to come down.

Reborn stepped up, "You have much to improve." he began, "We will do a similar exercise tomorrow. For now you will do fifty more laps around the school. Same way as last time; the second half of the laps will be at a sprint. Meifeng you will sprint with your flames the entire time again. Everyone runs this time. Go."

Meifeng seemed to dissapear while the others groaned (minus Hibari. A Hibari doesn't groan.) and began their laps.

Exactly four minutes later (Reborn had a stopwatch going), Meifeng appeared in a whirlwind of silver flames.

"Your speed is improving, but next time I want to see this time be two and a half minutes. Go get cleaned up and begin your non-magical schoolwork."

She nodded and headed off to the elevator with a few students following since it would take a while before the others were finished running.

"So Meifeng-" Fred began.

"How come-" George continued.

"You were able to run so fast?" they finished in unison.

She gave a light chuckle and explained, "My magic is called 'wind flames', and it increases my speed and agility, though I can't run for any longer than my stamina allows, so I can't run forever."

They stored the information for later, and they decided they would have difficulty playing pranks on her. Maybe they could ask her to help them with some, though...

"I know what you are thinking about you two." she said as she lead a group of people with her to the elevator and pressed the button for them to arrive in the hallway.

Everyone but the twins left. She gave them a questioning look.

"We wanted-" Fred began.

"to stick around-" George continued.

"and see-"

"what it's like with your school-"

"in your environment." they finished together.

She gave them an amused glance and shrugged. There wasn't anything dangerous in the common room anyway. They just had to keep out of two rooms: Reborn's room and Gokudera's.

The twins began exploring the room as Meifeng left for the baths after warning them of staying away from the two rooms (her glare made sure of it), and they began their planning on their joke shop.

Meifeng was finished soaking a few minutes before the rest of the Family arrived and saw the twins examining some pieces of parchment in front of them as they discussed something she couldn't quite hear.

She approached them quietly and saw what appeared to be plans for a joke shop if she was reading correctly.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes? An interesting name." she commented from behind them as they started in surprise. They then proceed to blush as they noticed she was only wearing a silk bathrobe showing off decent curves. She watched amused as they stuttered out apologies in a way that was very much unlike them.

She told them she was not offended in any way and encouraged them for their joke shop: "Don't give up on the shop. I think things will work out if your new inventions continue on their current path." Then she left to change into more decent attire. She came out wearing casual clothing: a mint green, floral qipao top with white shorts and her signature boots. It was Saturday; no point being in uniform on a weekend. Soon afterwards the rest of the family arrived and got themselves cleaned up before they left for dinner with the twins.

When they arrive, they take their usual seats and begin eating. The food disappears sooner than usual and Dumbledore stands gaining the attention of all.

"The Goblet will be making its decision any minute now." he began, "And I will warn you one final time. Once you are in, there is no going back. You must compete at all costs. Ah, it seems the goblet has made its decision."

The candles dimmed as the fire changed color and spit out a piece of parchment.

Dumbledore held the parchment up to the fire and read, "The champion for Beauxbatons... is Fleur Delacour."

From the small crowd of sky blue stood the beautiful blond that caused a many men to swoon the previous day. The girls once again were forced to snap as many of their male friends as possible out of their staring. She disappeared into a room at the side of the Hall.

The fire then repeated the process, "The champion for Durmstrang... in Victor Krum."

The hall erupted as the apparently famous young man stood and slouched his way to the door.

"The champion for Hogwarts... is Cedric Diggory."

A young man from the Hufflepuff table stood and made his way over to the door as many people cheered, even a few slytherins.

Once again the goblet changed and spit out some parchment. The Family became excited as they wondered who of their group would be picked.

 _(And now let's see who you voted for...)_

Dumbledore once again snatched up the parchment and read, "The champion of Maho no Hi... is Tsunayoshi Sawada."

The group all congratulated the young boss in their own unique way as Reborn gave him a look that they could only call approval. The hall burst into cheers once again as Tsuna vanished behind the door.

Then as thing were about to continue, the goblet changed once again and spit out a piece of parchment.

Dumbledore once again took the piece of parchment and read in shock, "Harry Potter." then louder, "Harry Potter."

Said person was also in shock since he wasn't aware of his name being in the goblet in the first place. He never put it in.

"HARRY POTTER!" came Dumbledore's voice once again, and poor Harry stood up and numbly walked over to the door.

 **Thank you for reading, or continuing to read really. I apologize for the chapter taking so long, but I do have a life outside of writing.**

 **I will try not to take so long writing the next chapter.**

 **Please review and inform me of any mistakes. Thank you again! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there everyone! I greatly apologize for not updating in forever... don't kill me! I would like to live to submit my book report and graduate thank you very much!**

 **Anyway, don't forget to like and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or HP. They belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

Harry felt numb as he walked into the side-room. Why did his name come out? He didn't put it in, and he didn't ask someone to either.

He entered the room to see the other four champions settled in their own places. Fleur looked up mistaking him for someone coming to get them, "What is it little boy? Do they want us outside?"

Tsuna shook his head before responding, "I don't think that's the case. The headmasters and a few others are coming in right now." and he gestured with his head toward the door. He was correct; all four headmasters were coming in along with Bagman, Crouch, and Moody.

Dumbledore immediately headed over to Harry while the other headmasters went to their champions. Reborn and Tsuna were having a conversation in Japanese, the brunette looked very deep in thought, but he also seemed to be aware of his surroundings. Harry honestly didn't know how that was possible, but he was not going to ask.

Besides, he was a bit busy being questioned by Dumbledore to do much else.

"Did you put your name is the Goblet?"

"No sir."

"Did you ask an older student or staff member to put your name in for you?"

"No sir."

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore?" Madame Maxime demanded.

Tsuna spoke before the conflict could escalate, "Harry's name came out of the Goblet. He did not put it in; he is too young, and if he had, he would have had to go to the infirmary for beard treatment. He is just as confused as everyone in this room, so he didn't ask someone to put his name in. This means someone must have put his name in behind his back."

Everyone was startled that one of the youngest people in the room had such input.

Karkaroff then asked, "While it is true Mr. Potter is too young, how, then, were you able to put your name in. You are about his age."

That gained everyone's attention. Reborn answered, "Due to the fact that Maho no Hi is a newer school, none of the students exceed the age of sixteen. Of the group that came, everyone is either fourteen, fifteen, or sixteen. If you recall the headmaster meeting, you remember Dumbledore giving me permission do do something. That was for entering my students into the competition. We did this early in the morning before people were awake for the sake of peace and quiet. I put the names of my students in for them with the permission of Dumbledore. However, I did not see Harry or any other person at the time, so I do not know who put it in."

Karkaroff opened his mouth again, but was interrupted by Tsuna, "I can assure you sir, that Reborn did not put the names of anyone but ourselves in the goblet. He entered the room after us, and left with us. We watched him put our names in one by one, and we can assure you our names were the only ones placed in."

The man closed his mouth.

Moody seemed to feel now was a good time to speak up, "Whoever put Potter's name in the Goblet must have been very powerful. It would take one bloody powerful confundus charm to fool a magical object of that power. As for how a fifth champion got picked, well, they probably isolated the kid under a fifth school so he was guaranteed to be picked."

"Why? It is an honor to be chosen!" Fluer cried, stamping her foot, "People would die for a chance to compete in this tournament."

"Maybe someone wants Potter to die for it." Moody responded.

Reborn spoke up, "You seem to be pretty... knowledgeable... about what might have passed."

"To catch a dark wizard, you must think like a dark wizard, sir." was the given response.

The two Mafia Family members chose to leave and avoid other conflict. Tsuna gave Harry a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he passed allowing Harry to relax a little and think. Who would want him dead so badly? Voldemort, but he was far too weak if he remembered correctly. A Death Eater avenging their dead master? More likely, but how did one get into the school?

Before he could continue his mental game of twenty questions, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Dumbledore calling it a night and telling everyone it was already late. Harry envied the two from Maho no Hi. They used their brains and left early to get a proper rest. Now he could only hope he could fall asleep at all.

 **Family**

As the Family headed back to their temporary lodgings, they quietly discussed a plan in Japanese.

 **"Moody-sensei seems to know too much."** Tsuna said, now in 'Boss Mode' as they all chose to call it, **"He also knew ways that one could get past the Goblet. Even if he was a paranoid man, he said it with such certainty that I find it hard to believe it was a guess. I conclude he is either working with the person who wished Potter-san dead, or he is an impostor. Dumbledore seems to trust the man, so if he is Moody, he is good, but if he is not, he is doing a good job keeping people off his coattails."**

Reborn nodded, **"I may have a suspicion of what is in that flask he carries if he is an impostor, which is more likely than not, Polyjuice Potion. It allows the drinker to turn into someone else as long as they have a sample of the person they wish to transform into, like a hair strand. It wears off after a little bit, but regular doses will elongate the time you are transformed."**

 **"So this Polyjuice Potion basically takes mimicry to a new level?"** Yamamoto asked.

 **"Almost. You will look exactly like the person, but your clothes and personality wouldn't change. Those have to be acquired and practiced. To fool even Dumbledore, this person is quite an actor."** Reborn lectured.

The walk to the elevator was then mostly silence as everyone pondered over what they had just heard. However, when they reached their common room, Tsuna took charge.

 **"Alright, minna."** he began, **"While Reborn's idea is the most likely, we will need to confirm it. I believe Snape-sensei had been complaining about potions ingredients disappearing from his supplies. Meifeng, you are our best at stealth and interrogation, you will be in charge of figuring out which ingredients are being stolen, so that we can figure out if they are ingredients needed for the potion itself. If you need an excuse, you can tell him you are interested in Potions, and want to know what those ingredients could be used for. It might even get him thinking as well if there is an impostor."**

 **"Hai, Decimo."**

 **"Gokudera-kun, you are going to research the polyjuice potion. You are often in the library or with me during your free time, so people won't suspect much. Pay close attention to potion recipes."**

 **"You can count on me Jyuudaime."**

 **"Chrome-chan, you are going to help Gokudera-kun. You two, will be our informants on the ingredients. Both of you go to the library when you can, but not too much, we are trying to avoid suspicion."**

 **"Hai, Boss."**

 **"Everyone else will continue with their day-to-day lives as normal. Keep alert for any rumors and gossip that could be useful."**

 **"Hai."**

The Family headed into their rooms to prepare for the night and all went to bed before ten.

The next morning went much like the previous. They woke up, trained, watched Madame Pomferry nearly explode at Reborn at breakfast, trained again, ate lunch, hung out with the Gryfindor Quidditch team, and did their non-magical schoolwork, ate, more training, more schoolwork, and went to bed. They had also befriended Harry to help him through his crazy life. The boy was grateful for it as well.

He helped them by assisting them with learning English Culture as part of a project they were doing in school. In response they assisted him with some of his workload. Mainly Muggle Studies, for they lived among "muggles" for most of their lives.

They also kept their ears and eyes alert when near professor Moody. Whether he really was an impostor or not, some of the teachers had told them of some of his quirks. They also heard about what he did to that one present. The poor alarm clock.

Meifeng approached Snape the next day.

"Snape-sensei." she alerted him politely of her presence.

He whipped around in surprise. He schooled his features when he realized the person was just a student.

Meifeng began by showing an interest in the topic she was approaching, "I have been hearing some things about you class, Potions, and I have been curious how you teach the subject. For us at my school, Potions is usually reserved for those who take an interest in the subject. It is an optional class that is usually done on our own time. I am curious what your class is like in a stricter curriculum. Is it alright if I sit in on a class of yours?"

Snape was silent before nodding; there are few that would ask to sit in on a class of his. Those who would sit in on classes were usually sitting in on Flitwick's or McGonagal's classes.

"If you wish, you can sit in on the sixth years after lunch." he informed, "Be aware, though. That class has the Gryfindor twins."

"Alright, I shall see you then. Thank you Snape-sensei." Meifeng concluded and began to make her way to lunch. She was stopped by Snape a moment later asking, "You kept concluding my name with 'sensei'. What does it mean?"

She turned to him, "It means 'Teacher'. I apologize if you got the wrong idea." She bowed slightly in apology.

"Thank you for you clarification." he responded and headed off in the other direction. She continued on to lunch and greeted the twins, who had met her at an intersecting hallway on the way.

She chose to converse with Potter today during lunch, for she was curious of his opinion about Snape. It appears Snape has something against Gryfindors, perhaps an old grudge?

She would look into it later. Right now she was sitting in on Snape-sensei's class. She sat at the back to observe the whole room. When the class entered, the twins saw her and immediately went to the closest seats they could to her. The Slytherins avoided her due to her sitting with two Gryfindors. There must be a major disliking between the two houses for them to avoid each other so willingly. At one point in the lesson, she had to stop Fred from putting his crushed fairy wings in early at one point, and he gave her a grateful glance.

Snape didn't look particularly happy, but he didn't comment. The class continued, Snape commented on the awfully made potions and glared at the well done ones (at least in Gryfindor, she couldn't really tell with Slytherin). When the class was dismissed she approached the man again.

"Thank you for allowing me to observe you lesson Snape-sensei. Though, I also have a question. I heard from a friend you were wondering about missing potion ingredients."

Snape turned to her, "Yes... is there a reason you are bringing this up?"

"Well," she continues, "I am curious just what ingredients keep disappearing. Maybe the thief is trying to make something in secret. Reborn actually had a suspicion there is an impostor in the school. I just want to know what ingredients are disappearing so we can confirm our suspicions."

She decided being honest would be best. Gaining someone's trust will help them be honest with you.

Snape was in thought for a second before his eyes widened slightly. He briskly walked to the bookshelf and pulled out a book about advanced potion making before placing it carefully on the desk in front of him. He flipped almost to the back of the book.

"Let's see... These ingredients went missing..." he placed an 'x' by the disappearing ingredients, which Meifeng memorized, "and they are needed to create..." Snape shut the book and looked up at a patiently waiting Meifeng, "Tell your headmaster his suspicions have been confirmed. I will keep an eye on my supplies to try and find the person responsible; I will inform you if I find the culprit."

Meifeng nodded and left to find the infant hitman.

 **"This is bad news, indeed. We can only keep an eye on the potions hallway at night, but that would appear suspicious. Thus, we will have to trust Severus and hope he keeps his word."** Reborn muttered to himself after Meifeng relayed the news to him. Gokudera and Chrome had informed them of the ingredients required to make the Polyjuice potion, and they confirmed the ingredients that disappeared when the Wind Guardian informed them.

 **"We will proceed our lives as normal."** Tsuna ordered, now in Boss Mode, **"Don't try to draw unnecessary attention. Also, be wary of Moody; I sat in on his class today, and my intuition is skyrocketing."**

 **"Hai."**

The group split up into separate rooms to work on schoolwork. They didn't want to fail their classes, after all.

 **Aaaaaand... that's all for now! Once again, I appologize greatly for the ridiculous amount of time it took to update this. However, I will try to update within the month, but May is the month when school assigned me three research projects, a book report, state testing, and miscellaneous schoolwork! Thus, I appologize if I can't update regularly. Thankfully school will be over soon, so I can focus more on updating my fics.**

 **Anyone reading "A Mission to Teiko" , I will try to update as soon as I can, but I hope my recently updated chapter will satisfy you until then.**

 **Thank you all for reading up until this point, and I will hopefully update soon. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! I'm alive!**

 **Sorry about the lack of updates. Very, very, VERY sorry!**

 **Anyway, if you are still reading this story, here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or HP. They belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

Reborn was watching the Family train. They were improving, but he was almost concerned about if they would be ready to face their challenges.

"Is something wrong, Reborn-san?" Chrome asked, "You've been a bit quiet lately."

"There is nothing wrong, Chrome. I am thinking of more training." Reborn responded, "Now, a fourth years Potions class is going to begin in fifteen minutes. I want you to sit in on it."

The girl nods as she hurries to the elevator to get to her required location on time.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn calls, "I want you to sit in on the Defense against the Dark Arts class that will happen after lunch. It is a sixth year class. Also, about half an hour from now you will be required to attend the wand weighing ceremony. Bring your gloves and ring, though, I trust you would have done that anyway."

"Alright, Reborn." Tsuna responds, ignoring the fact he was called Dame-Tsuna. It was Reborn's unique way of showing he cared. Tsundere baby hitman.

"Meifeng, sit in on Herbology. It begins in fifteen minutes as well, and is a third year class."

"Understood, Reborn-san."

Anyway, the rest of the Family was either training or working on their school assignments, when Dumbledore entered the room.

"May I have a word with you Reborn?" he asked.

"Very well. Everyone, continue with what you are doing, I will be back, and if you're not working on your skills or homework, you will do one hundred laps around the school."

Everyone groaned at that, but continued.

Reborn followed Dumbledore to his office. He saw Snape seated there, as well as McGonagall.

"What do you wish to speak about?"

Snape was the one who spoke up, "It has been proven that the ingredients stolen are used to make a Polyjuice Potion. I am curious how you figured this out."

The question was an obvious accusation.

"I can assure you that I have nothing to do with these thefts. I didn't know it was a Polyjuice Potion that could be made from the ingredients going missing until the research was done. I merely knew that you were losing some ingredients, and suspected something was going on. Thus, I decided to send some of my students to investigate this. Meifeng reported to me what items were disappearing, and Gokudera and Chrome researched what could be made with those ingredients. That is how I found out."

"Do you have any suspicions as to who placed Harry's name in the Goblet?" Dumbledore asked causing the two other teachers to look at the man in surprise.

"You are asking another headmaster?" McGonagall exclaimed, "They could easily lie and say they know nothing! Or they could accuse someone who obviously didn't place his name in for the sake of blaming someone!"

"I am not, actually, a headmaster, as the group I brought is not a school."

The two teachers stared at the infant Hitman in surprise.

"If you are not a school," Snape began slowly, "then what are you?"

Reborn glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded his consent, "A mafia Family."

McGonagall and Snape stared at the baby with blank looks on their faces. They stared at the little hitman, and sat down into their respective seats, when they stood, they weren't sure, but the sudden idea that a group of eight children and a baby being a mafia Family, in their school, was a strange one.

"But, they are _children_!" McGonagall had exclaimed.

"Yes." Reborn replied, "But they must learn to be a Family early, or the whole Mafia world will collapse on itself. Tsuna is the next in line for the most influential business and mafia Family in the world: the Vongola, and the others are his soon-to-be guardians. I am their mentor, the greatest hitman in the world, Reborn."

The two professors seemed to be barely comprehending what they were, forget that one of the kids was the heir to the most influential bussiness in both the magic and muggle world, they were a _mafia Family!_

Albus watched as his two professors stared straight ahead before turning to Reborn, "I think..." he began, "You broke them."

Reborn nodded, "It appears so."

Then they all left the room to either get to their classes or continue their work.

Meanwhile the Family was either sitting in on classes or working on non-magical schoolwork. They were using these chances to get what they could done since Reborn was training them non-stop on four out of five days a week. Friday was given to them as a free day, but if Reborn wasn't satisfied with their work, they had to spend that day training with him again.

Chrome was watching the Potions class. It was a Gryffindor and Slytherin mix today. Thus she worked in the back while keeping an eye on Harry, who sat two seats in front of her.

However, she wouldn't be able to do so when he left for the wand weighing ceremony.

A boy named Collin Creevy had entered in the middle of the class and requested for Harry to come with him since the champions were wanted.

Snape was pissed, but he somehow managed to keep from showing it to the world too much. Creevy then turned to her, "Umm... can you tell me where your school's champion is?"

"He already knows. He will be there."

The kid seemed to relax a bit, and left the room chattering with a resigned looking Harry.

Meifeng was watching as students learned how to take care of some... interesting plants. She was entertained, but she did question why wizarding plants loved to fight back so much. They were almost creatures instead of plants. What kind of plant teeths?!

She had to constantly pet an oddly furry plant that would lash out with extremely sharp and possibly iron barbs if it wasn't stroked. She could have sworn it was purring.

Interesting plants indeed.

Tsuna was heading to the wand weighing ceremony. Letting his intuition guide him. He asked directions from a portrait he felt he could trust and used its directions. He made it to the correct classroom with ease and a little time to spare. He wasn't the last to arrive. The two Hogwarts champions were not there yet. He chose to take a seat in the chair next to Krum, the Durmstrang champion.

Said young man glanced at the smaller male, then seemed to lose interest and returned to whatever he was doing. Tsuna's gloves were in his hands, white and red mittens with a 27 on them. Fleur was giving the gloves weird glances. Krum, too, but Tsuna shook those off as Cedric and Harry stepped into the room. He gestured Harry over with a smile before the reporter in the corner could grab him, and the ceremony began. Olivander was introduced, and each champion stepped up to present their wand. He examined the condition of the magical sticks, and then Tsuna stepped up.

"I do not use a wand Olivander-san."

"Oh?" the wandmaker asked, "Yes. Yes. Dumbledore mentioned you. Could you activate the gloves?"

Tsuna placed the gloves over his hands and activated his Flames. The gloves changed from mittens into the gloves that seemed almost imitations of the Primo gloves. He had unintentionally stepped into Hyper mode, so there was also a Flame on the forehead. His eyes became sharp and a warm, sunset orange.

Olivander was taken aback. "You certainly do look like Him. The Primo was a great man when he lived."

"Yes. He was. However, could you please continue with the ceremony?"

Tsuna's voice also changed. It was calmer and a bit lower than before. Everyone in the room seemed to straighten in the presence of the young boss.

"Yes... Your Flames are in perfect condition. I believe you are the last of the group."

Tsuna deactivated his Flames, and his eyes and everything else returned to normal. He gave a large smile, "Thank you for your time Olivander-san." he bowed.

"A pleasure working with you, Decimo." Olivander bowed back.

"Please call me Tsuna. Nono is still around."

"Very well, Tsuna."

Olivander left, and the reporter practically begged for pictures. It took forever just to get into position, and when the pictures were taken, it was near impossible to keep a straight face.

They all just wanted to be out of here. Thankfully, Rita Skeeter, the reporter, was talked down by Dumbledore when she desired interviews. She seemed to have an eye on Potter the entire time. It was obvious she was a biased reporter, and a liar as well.

They all left for lunch right after.

Sitting in their usual seats, the group sat together and helped themselves to the food. Ron was glaring at Harry the entire time from across the table, while Harry did his best to ignore.

The Family was left to their own devices as they discussed strategies and team tactics. They also tried to guess what the first task could be. Tsuna already had an idea of what it was, but he needed to be certain. However, he couldn't ask for help, so he just let them talk. He had heard Reborn speaking to Meifeng earlier today to go to the Forbidden Forest to see what the first task was.

What a loophole.

People could assist the Champion as long as the Champion wasn't the one to ask for assistance.

 **Aaaand... that's the end... of the chapter...**

 **Once again... I apologize for the time it took to make this. I was trying to finish this chapter today, so I didn't stop until I did. I feel I owe you guys that for staying loyal to this story.**

 **Anyway. If you have something you want fixed, or you have an idea you want me to write, I will try my best.**

 **I'll probably get some more of the Family next chapter, and I'll try to get the First task, or at least a part of it in.**

 **See you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 (Modified)

**Hello, everyone! I'm still here!**

 **Anyway, I refuse to make up excuses anymore, if you are still reading this story, here you go; a new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or HP. They belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

Meifeng was walking the grounds swiftly and silently.

She had been asked by Reborn earlier in the day to check out the Forbidden Forest due to a hunch. He had seen Harry and Hagrid talking earlier while "simply passing by" (more like stalking the poor boy) and overheard the last little whispered snippets of their conversation.

"Meet me at me hut t'night. Bring yer cloak 'arry." Hagrid had said in a not-so-hushed whisper. Though, he _was_ a half-giant. His definition of "whisper" was probably different than the average human.

Harry had simply nodded, oblivious to the eavesdropper, or the fact that Hagrid might be assisting him with the Tournament.

Reborn had returned to the Family common room quickly and requested Meifeng to follow Hagrid when the time came.

That was how she ended up stalking through the halls of Hogwarts while avoiding Filch, his cat, and all other forms of life while following Harry. She couldn't see the boy, but she felt him. She wondered, Hagrid told him to bring his cloak earlier... was it something that granted invisibility? It was possible.

Anyway, she was following the Flame trail of the invisible Boy-Who-Lived, who was leading her through the maze of corridors and hidden passageways all the way down to the grounds to Hagrid's quaint (size: extra large) hut.

She relocated herself noiselessly to the roof of the hut to avoid detection and let the darkness and her hoodie paired with black leggings work as a camouflage. Soon, Madame Maxime was seen leaving the carriage belonging to the Beauxbatons Academy and walking to Hagrid's. She knocked an enormous, embellished hand on the door of the hut, and Meifeng heard a bit of scuffling and a bark before Hagrid opened the door.

So what Hagrid was going to show Harry was also going to be shown to the Headmistress of the French magic school. She followed quietly after Harry's Flame signature, from a safe distance. The Chinese found herself grateful for the hoodie as she pulled the hood lower, shading her eyes more than they already were. It was a birthday present from Chrome, since her birthday was a few days ago. The mist user had wove some Mist flames into the hoodie so it could operate in a similar fashion to Harry's cloak. Chrome had one as well, and was in the process of making them for the rest of the Family.

Meifeng continued her stalking until they made it into the woods, where she found it was much easier to hide in the trees where she was less likely to trip over roots and cause too much of a disturbance. At least up high people could mistake her for a very irritated, sleep-deprived squirrel. Those things went nuts, pun intended, when they were mad.

The giants eventually stopped at a large clearing in the woods.

That was currently crowded full of Dragons.

There were five dragons, probably one for each champion. She recognized the Swedish Short Snout and Welsh Green from when she and Hibari were in the library researching Magical Creatures. The third she guessed was a Chinese Fireball, there wasn't a picture in the book, only a description, and the last two she wasn't sure about. One was black and looked just as dangerous on the backside as on the front. Spikes lined its back and tail, and it honestly looked terrifying up close.

One of the wizards, a redhead named Charlie, had mentioned it could breath fire up to forty feet; it had ranged combat down, and its defense was just as good as an offence. He had called her a Hungarian Horntail.

The fifth one looked the prettiest, but still dangerous nonetheless. It's scales reminded the Wind Guardian of Mother of Pearl, and its large wings looked like twenty people would be able to lay down on them comfortably with room to spare. The tail swished side to side showing off the fanning blade-like end that seemed capable of slicing through a steel wall easily. The eyes were chips of ice that, if looks could kill, could have murdered a city with one glance.

She was unsure of this ones name for it roared when Charlie introduced it.

Charlie then mentioned all of them were nesting mothers...

Shit... she had read nesting mother dragons were the worst dragons. Thankfully the champions only had to get around them, and not actually kill them. She had seen enough.

Apparently Harry had as well, since she felt his flame signature grow fainter.

She called Hibari on a magic-proof earpiece and asked for him to meet her at the back of Hagrid's hut.

 **"Be careful, Harry-kun is coming towards the castle under some sort of invisibility cloak or spell. Don't get spotted."**

 **"Hn..."**

She took that as an "I understand."

She became fluent in "Hibarian" a long time ago.

Meifeng sped off to the meeting place and patiently waited in the shadows. When Hagrid returned, she pulled her hood over her head again, and waited until the lights were out. She waited some more until she heard loud snores coming from inside. She slipped off the hood, put remained crouched in the shadows until she saw the silhouette of Hibari approaching. She walked to meet him and they walked along the edge of the forest.

 **"The task is dragons. The champions have to get around them."**

Hibari frowned. He had read about dragons, and pitting pathetic herbivores against them seemed dangerous. **"What kind?"**

 **"Nesting mothers."**

He couldn't hide his grimace at that. Those were the worst of the lot. They were protective of their eggs, and that was the understatement of the year. Those beasts would, at the very _least_ , attempt to kill anyone or anything that so much as looked at their eggs the wrong way. Even he wasn't so cruel as to pit herbivores against _that_.

He preferred to bite them to death himself anyway.

 **"I'll tell the Omnivore."**

 **"Alright Hibari-kun. And as I promised, does a spar tomorrow evening sound good?"**

Hibari smirked. This girl had quickly risen in his ranking books from powerful Herbivore to tough Omnivore. At this rate she would be a Carnivore by the end of the month.

 **"Six-thirty."**

They returned to the castle and navigated the corridors once again. They felt Harry's Flame signature in the Gryffindor Common Room, and they found themselves curious as to why the boy wasn't getting ready for bed. They ignored it for now since he was safe, and felt for Moody's signature.

They frowned. He was in the Dungeons, where Yamamoto and Chrome were patrolling. The Rain and Mist were already avoiding the man and his eye, and if the slight cloud of Mist Flames they were feeling was real, they were using a cover.

They quickly returned to their rooms and fell asleep.

Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei, and Gokudera were up patrolling today. While Meifeng was shadowing Harry, Hibari kept an eye on Karkaroff; his reputation as a former Death Eater was a cause for suspicion. In the meantime, Lambo was sleeping since he was still five, mafia or no, and he needed his rest, and Tsuna did the same.

Since there was only four of them and so much castle to cover, the four split into groups of two. Yamamoto was with Chrome on the lower half of the school, and Ryohei and Gokudera, much to their, thankfully whispered, protests, were the pair on the upper floors.

They decided to meet in front of the elevator and went their separate ways. They all had earpieces in and on as they moved through the ever changing maze called Hogwarts.

Gokudera and Ryohei's patrol had gone pretty quietly, and was uneventful overall. However, they did still have to hide from Filch and Mrs. Norris three times, and then they had to hide from an invisible Harry Potter later when it was already technically the next day.

What the boy was doing up so late was a mystery, but it probably had something to do with the Tournament. They didn't approach him since, honestly, who went up to someone in the middle of the night when they were invisible and (supposedly) impossible to track? They would look like stalkers, and cause suspicion for being up this late in the first place. Though, the "impossible to track" part was actually false because, while they couldn't SEE the guy, they could most definitely HEAR and FEEL him. To their mafia-in-training ears the attempt at stealth sounded like a drum each time the kid took a step.

It also helped that they could sense his flame signature. Harry was a very impulsive sky flame. While many wizards actually had mist flames, mainly the pureblood families, many of the halfbloods and "muggleborns" were more varied in flame type.

Now, their thoughts aside... how did they end up hanging upside down from the ceiling like bats? And more importantly, how were they going to get down without alerting the residents via loud crash into the suits of armor directly below them?

It took a while, but they eventually managed to get down with minimal squeaking and creaking, and then they immediately hid from Filch yet AGAIN.

After this they continued their patrol without hindrance.

Chrome and Yamamoto were tasked with meeting the Potions Professor this evening, but as they were entering the Dungeons, they realized a small hindrance to their plans. Moody was in the Dungeons. Chrome made sure they were hidden by her flames before they made their way to Snape's quarters, which just so happened to be outside the Slytherin common room halfway between the house quarters and the Potions classroom where Moody was headed.

They made it to the door unhindered and knocked lightly.

Snape opened the door as Chrome undid her illusion. His eyebrows rose, wondering what they were doing up in the middle of the night.

"Moody is trying to sneak into your classroom."

His eyebrow rose even further, if that was physically possible, "And you know this how?"

"We sense his flame signature heading towards the Potions Classroom. The supplies stash if you want to know the exact location since he is already in the room." Yamamoto explained. His smile was still on his face, but his eyes were now sharper, serious.

Snape nodded, "I shall pay him a visit. I recommend you return to your quarters. If you are caught by another student or professor, they wouldn't be willing to look the other way this late at night. I was told to tell you that if you or the rest of the Family find anything strange, that you report to McGonagall or me if Reborn is unavailable."

The duo nodded, and Chrome used her flames to make them once again disappear. The heard Snape let out a surprised and annoyed string of curse words that probably would have gotten him a mouthful of soap had either of them actually cared about that. However, they dealt with Ryohei and Gokudera arguing on a near daily basis. Those two combined could put together strings of swearing that would make any sailor jealous.(Especially if Mukuro got involved. He would add strings of curses so weird and elaborate, that some might wonder where he thinks those things up.)

Speaking of those two, they had met up at the elevator and were heading down to their common room.

 **"So, can we say that Moody is our most likely suspect for brewing the Polyjuice Potion and stealing ingredients?"** Gokudera asked, though it was quite obvious what the answer was.

 **"Yes."** Chrome answered, **"Karkaroff was reported by Meifeng to be spying on the first task along with Maxime and Harry. He also has his own champion to tend to, Viktor Krum. He wouldn't give Hogwarts more then one chance if the competitiveness wizards have is anything to go by. He was genuinely upset when Harry's name came out of the Goblet. It was not him."**

The elevator came to a stop and they stepped out and left to prepare for bed. They still had to wake up early, after all.

The next day, most of the Family was half asleep on its feet, but they remained as alert as they could knowing it would be dangerous to let their guard down.

Some of them are in the Library today getting their "muggle" schoolwork done while Tsuna had a personal training session with Reborn. They didn't want to know.

Others talked about the first task while Lambo played in the corner and sucked on a grape lollipop. Then there was Hibari and Meifeng, who were sparring in the dojo. There was a betting pool betting on when they would finally get together and start dating. The pool was slowly growing as some other students from other schools added some of their money and belongings into the mix. There was another betting pool for Family only that was for Tsuna and Kyoko, but no one needed to know that... yet...

Anyway, Tsuna was currently down in Hell with Reborn, and probably wished he was never born. It had only been an hour, but Tsuna had already been forced to run dozens of obstacle courses, dodge grenades, bullets, and any other miscellaneous object Reborn could think of to send his way, and then face an army of flame active mannequins that were continuously claiming they would destroy the universe while attacking him with anything from silverware to heavy weaponry to cat toys filled with weights. He had a strong feeling he would be avoiding any cat or furry animal for a long time after this. That poor stuffed bear didn't deserve the fate of being burned by his flames.

Moving on, Harry was currently mulling over the first task. Dragons... bloody DRAGONS! First he had to deal with the Dursleys for a good portion of the summer, on a DIET of carrot sticks and grapefruit, then he was accused of summoning a Dark Mark, then his name came out of the Goblet of Fire when he DIDN'T PUT THE BLOODY PIECE OF PARCHMENT IN THERE, and then Ron and the entire bloody school began avoiding him like the plague since they thought he was some attention loving egoistical git that was trying to take away Hufflepuff's chance to shine, and now... HE HAS TO FACE A BLOODY FULL GROWN BLOODY NESTING MOTHER DRAGON ON THE FIRST TASK!

What was it Americans say? Fate's a bitch? He would have to agree. It was. He was dead.

Then he realized something. The other schools would most likely tell their champions about the task, but what about Cedric? Or Tsuna for that matter. He hadn't seen Reborn anywhere for a while; had he been spying on the dragons? He would warn both Tsuna and Cedric. It was only fair.

The next morning, his extremely fickle luck decided to cooperate, and he found Tsuna talking with Cedric in an otherwise empty hallway. They could talk in peace.

"Um... Cedric, Tsuna. Can I talk to you two?" he asked, "It'll only be a minute." he quickly added.

Tsuna nodded, "Is there something you need?"

"The first task is dragons."

The two blinked.

"Um... the other two champions already know... I... uh... just thought it would be fair to make sure you two knew."

He was definitely beginning to ramble, but thankfully, Tsuna interrupted him with a smile.

"Thank you, but I already know about the first task. I think Cedric here didn't know, though, so thank you for telling us."

"Um... yeah. Thanks." Cedric said, "You're not such a bad guy, Harry."

"Uh... Thanks."

The group stood a bit in an awkward silence before Tsuna said, "I should probably be going. Reborn would have my head if I didn't arrive to our training lesson on time. Have a nice day, you two."

Then he left.

"Once again, Harry... thanks." Cedric said, probably trying to break the awkwardness a little further, "I have some things I need to do. Good luck."

And now Harry was the only one in the corridor, leaving him with a lot of space to think. He had to figure out how to get around a dragon. This wouldn't be easy.

The rest of his day went slowly until DADA. Moody called for him to stay after class.

"I see ye've figured out the first task." his gruff voice stated.

"Um..." Harry was speechless.

"Just wanted to give you some advice. Focus on what yer good at. Don't go trying to learn complicated spells when all you need is a simple spell. Now, what are things you can do?"

"Well..." Harry considered his options, "I guess... I like Quidditch..."

"A good train of thought. Yer a bloody good flyer. However, you can't take your broom in there with you. Only yer wand."

Harry had to think a bit more for this one.

"Think about the basics, Harry. I know Flitwick taught you some useful charms."

Then it hit him, "Acio!"

"Correct you are. Now, don't let me keep ya. You have classes. Shoo!"

Harry hurried off so as to not be late. He would need to ask Hermione for help practicing the charm, but that girl had a way of managing time, so he was sure she already had the homework done for the next couple of weeks.

He hoped he would be able to pull this off.

 **Well...That went well.**

 **I'm so sorry about how long it takes me to write these! Please forgive me!**

 **Now, as for the rainbow dragon, I have some ideas, but I'm not sure exactly what it's name will be. I will have a poll up. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my dear readers who are still reading this!**

 **While I had been planning on updating this a few weeks ago, exams and other stressful situations came up. I modified some of the past chapter (Chapter "8"), mostly grammar as well as some minor details. Now. I feel I focused far too much on my OC last chappie, so this time, it will be mostly Harry and Tsuna!**

 **Thank you, and read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or HP. They belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

 **Chapter 8:**

"Acio!"

BONK!

"OW!"

The Boy-who-lived winced as he muttered the nth apology since they started, "...sorry"

Harry and Hermione had been going at this for a solid hour now. Hermione would place a dictionary somewhere in the room while Harry would have to 'Acio' it back. While he was starting to get the hang of it, the dictionary wasn't exactly going TO him, rather it was going TOWARDS his GENERAL DIRECTION.

Which is why - for the fifth time in a row - Hermione found the dictionary whacking her in the face. Harry had started jokingly referring to the Dictionary as "Mr. Facebook" when he wasn't practicing the spell.

While Harry continued apologizing for the many bruises Hermione was sporting, the bushy haired girl was paying him no mind as she thought.

"What are you focusing on?" she asked.

"What?"

She repeated the question, clarifying that she wanted to know what he's thinking when casting the spell.

"I'm focusing on getting the spell right. Why?"

"Hm..." Hermione once again fell into thought, "Try focusing on the item instead."

Seeing the male's blank look, she quickly elaborated, "Imagine the dictionary in your head. Think of its properties and details, imagine it coming to you. Once you get the pronunciation and movements down, that portion is next to mindless. So focus on what's important: what you want to SUMMON."

After a moment, the boy-who-lived's face lit up in understanding. "Again?"

She once again hid the dictionary, while Harry tried to focus. He imagined the old, worn out dictionary, he imagined it flying towards him like it did those other times, but he imagined it going to him. Feeling ready, he lifted his wand like all those other times and called out, "Acio!"

It worked. The book flew to him, landing neatly in his outstretched hand.

A smile made its way onto his face. It only grew when the attempt was successful the next three times. Hermione changed targets afterwards to something out of the room. She asked him to summon A couch cushion from the Gryffindor common room. He tried this and waited, for the common room was pretty far away.

CRASH!

It crashed through the window, and the only thing that helped Harry catch the cushion was his reflexes honed from being a seeker.

After one more hour of practicing, Hermione said he had the spell down. He should focus on imagining the Firebolt.

 **Meanwhile with the Family...**

"Dame-Tsuna, go faster. Don't and I'll shoot you!"

"Yamamoto, stop slacking. Take those machines up a few levels."

"Meifeng, stop glaring daggers at Ryohei and focus on your opponent. Ryohei, stop yelling, you'll make us all deaf. Gokudera, stop yelling at the Cow and continue your spar."

"Stupid Cow, if you don't hit one of those dummies with Electrico Coronata by the end of the day I am stealing your candy stash."

"Chrome, Hibari run five laps around the school."

Reborn continued ordering the Family around in the training room. It seemed after Reborn's hunch for the first task was proven correct, he had grown more and more demanding in their training. Half the time the Family wanted to punch the hitman into oblivion, but those thoughts were kept in the far back of their minds in fear of said hitman's tor- tutoring.

"Dame-Tsuna, come see me after dinner for special training. Everyone, go work on non-mafia work."

Tsuna fought down a shudder when the hitman said "special training" and followed the rest of the family to the elevator. He returned to his room and plopped down on the bed with his math workbook, though, math was the last thing on his mind.

The first task was to get around a nesting mother dragon - the scariest kind of dragon - and make it out alive bringing nothing with them but their wands/gloves and pills. Had it been three months prior, he would have "HIEEE"d and hid under his covers denying the existence of magic and dragons while imagining the many ways he could be killed by one.

Now, he would still imagine his death, but instead of "HIEEE"ing and hiding, he would think of ways to get through the situation with the smallest amount of injuries. He really had grown under Reborn, not that he would ever admit that. That thought would forever remain in the furthest corner of his mind to the day of his death.

Anyway, he had math to do! It was the only thing he had left other than the paperwork Reborn was giving him from Nono, who for some apparent reason believed he should begin preparing to take over the Family by adjusting to the enormous workload of paperwork that seemed to haunt a boss no matter where or who he was.

Speaking of which, he desperately hoped property damage would not be a common occurrence. He had enough papers without his guardians.

Poor Tsuna... if only you knew.

The days before the first task flew by in a combination of training, homework, and chatter. The days flew so fast, when the first task arrived, it came in like a wrecking ball (unintended joke).

The Great Hall was more chatty than normal, and the five champions could be seen being calmed by their friends. Though, some definitely needed more comfort, for their nerves were visible.

Harry had started sitting with the Family and the twins, as they were good company, and was currently listening to the twins cheerfully listing off what they guessed the task was, which ranged from dodging flying silverware speeding faster than a bludger, to fighting trolls, demons, and ostriches. Not once did they correctly guess the task, but the two champions at the table weren't supposed to know of the task, so they didn't interrupt.

Instead, "one more assumption and I'll bite you to death."

Hibari did the Family a favor and shut the duo up.

Receiving good lucks from the Twins and Family, Tsuna and Harry found themselves heading towards the champions tent. Inside, Cedric was pacing, Fleur seemed paler than usual while attempting to stay composed, and Viktor was... being Viktor and slouching and sulking. Tsuna walked over to Cedric, who had greeted the two with a nod, and showed him a few breathing exercises. Harry walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.

He remembered Hermione's instructions and began focusing on his broom. The beautifully polished wooden handle, the bristles neatly cut to assist him in his flight, and the fact it was currently leaning on his bedpost.

He continued this until Crouch and Bagman entered the room and explained the first task, though they already knew about the dragons.

"You must retrieve the golden egg." Bagman announced as he held out a purple velvet bag. Nobody was surprised, they accepted their fate with a resigned fear.

Drawing from the bag of fire-breathing reptiles, Cedric was declared first in line with the Swedish Short-Snout, Fleur was next with a Welsh Green, then Krum with the Chinese Fireball, finally Harry with the Hungarian Horntail.

Then it was Tsuna's turn to draw, and out came the rainbow-scaled dragon with razor-like wings and tail.

"Ooh! The American Blade-wing! Very temperamental. I'd be careful, young man."

Returning to his seat and examining the mini-model, Tsuna allowed himself to slip into what was now known as "Boss-mode". He heard Bagman requesting to speak to Harry, who came in five minutes later with an annoyed, but determined look. He didn't ask, he respected his friend's privacy.

Eventually Cedric left to face his dragon, and from the "Ooohs" and the announcer calling out things like "Clever, but it seems to have failed." or "That has gotta hurt."

In the end, there were cheers, so Tsuna was pretty sure Cedric succeeded in getting his egg.

Fleur was next, the crowd wasn't as loud this time, but he didn't think it was from lack of interest. In fact the announcer said, "Would ya look at that! The dragon's sleeping like a ba- oh, that was one fiery snore!"

She also succeeded.

Krum was next, and from the pained cries and loud crunch, he took a more violent approach. Though, in the end, the result was the same.

It was Harry's turn now. Tsuna sent him an encouraging smile, which was returned with something that might have been an attempt at the same but only looked a step above a grimace.

Other than the canon and the cries of the angered mama dragon, along with the rather loud cheering of the crowd, Harry's trial was rather peaceful. In the end, though, "Lookie here folks! The youngest champion is the quickest to retrieve his egg!"

Tsuna waited a few more minutes until his turn arrived.

Standing, and very calm considering the situation, he walked through the fabric of the tents door and into the arena.

The dragon he was facing was most definitely not attempting to hide. She really was a beauty with the way the light shone on her scales, turning them rainbow. Her icy eyes were glaring the Vongola Boss-to-be down as if daring him to touch her beautiful eggs. He could see the one he needed. It stood out starkly against the marbled black and white eggs of the mama.

Slowly he walked towards the mother dragon. When he was a respectable distance away, he entered HDWM and gave a deep bow of respect.

The fire catching the dragon off guard, she tilted her head curiously, though still retaining the defensive and threatening stance over her eggs. It's been a long time since a human showed a dragon so much respect by bowing. She found this human interesting. Deciding she wouldn't eat him, she let her slit eyes wander to her eggs, or specifically, the one the human was staring at.

Her tail twitched in annoyance. She had been tricked. That was not one of her precious eggs. Grabbing it with her jaws, she moved and placed the egg in front of the human, who took it gently and bowed again. She returned it with a bow of her head and returned to peacefully guarding her eggs; though, not before picking the boy up by the scruff of the neck and placing him in the strange nest she had seen the other humans entering.

The arena was silent. They had no clue what just happened, but it sure as hell was not that they just saw. The champion for the new school had gotten the dragon to HAND OVER THE BLOODY EGG AND CARRY HIM TO THE MEDICAL WING and all he did was BOW.

In reality, Tsuna had read earlier that week that dragons were more prideful than a Hippogriff, and they desired respect. The book was written by Newt Scamander, who had a love for magical creatures that rivaled Hagrid's.

Next he read about Hippogriffs and how you must bow as a way of showing respect to them before you are allowed to approach and pet them. It was a hunch, but his hunches were rarely ever wrong. In fact, they were right 99% of the time and partly right the other 1%.

He did have to admit the champions had some hilarious looks on their faces. Fleur looked like she swallowed something sour, Krum looked like it would take a dragon's strength to get his jaw off the floor, Cedric looked like he saw some nobody beat the best martial artist in a fight, or something along those lines, and Harry just had a blank look as if he had no clue what emotion to feel first.

Either way, the judges finally snapped out of their own surprise (except Reborn, who wasn't surprised in the first place) and gave him his score while out of the corner of Tsuna's eye, he could see his Family running towards him.

Dumbledore gave a nine, Maxime did, too, Karkaroff (grudgingly) gave a six, Bagman gave a ten, Crouch a nine, and Reborn in his merciful mood, gave a six. Tsuna had a Forty nine.

"Haha. Looks like Reborn's in a good mood. He gave you the same score as Harry and Krum, and two more than the rest." Yamamoto commented. Doing the calculations, after Harry told him the scores relayed to him by Hermione (He also heard Ron complain in the background about how Karkaroff was biased, as he had given Krum a ten despite damage to the real eggs being sustained), Tsuna noted he was in first, followed by Harry and Krum three points behind, then Cedric, then Fleur.

"JYUUDAIME!" He was then promptly tackled by his self-proclaimed right hand man. However, in the process, he also bowled over Yamamoto, who ended up giving Tsuna a second tackle as he finally lost his balance.

Ryohei, smart as he is, thought it was a manly group hug, and added another tackle yelling, "EXTREME DOG PILE!"

Hibari looked ready to bite someone to death while Meifeng was holding him back as best she could. Chrome just watched as Lambo lept out of her arms to join the dog pile thinking it was some sort of "Jump-on-Tsuna Game". Reborn watched the exchange with an amused smirk as the rest of the judges watched blankly during the next occurrence.

"Get off of me you damn Turf-top!"

"WHAT WAS THAT EXTREME OCTOPUS HEAD?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"Haha. Lets calm down..."

"NOBODY ASKED YOU BASEBALL FREAK!"

"Haha!"

"EXTREME!"

"Lambo-san will jump on Tsuna-nii!"

Meanwhile, Hibari was quickly growing even more pissed off than he already was, the addition of Mukuro, who had switched with Chrome to the shock of the students and staff minus Reborn (who was very much entertained) and the Family, didn't help one bit. Meifeng finally released Hibari onto the male pineapple head when he started staring at certain parts (coughchestchough); she was not amused. She let the two fights merge as she watched the chaos, then joined in when a small dynamite nearly blew up in her face.

The Weasly twins recovered first, and the only thing they said was, "This all started with a hug... awesome!"

Hermione just stared at the two like they were insane, though, to be fair, insane they might be, but they were damn awesome in their insanity. Then she looked to the brawl and wondered how the school was still standing.

 **The End... of the chapter.**

 **This took WAAAAAAY too long to write. Anyway, if you're still reading, you don't know just how happy that makes me!**

 **Anyway... review, comment, like, follow, etc. I will try as hard as I can to get this next chapter written quickly, but at the pace I've been going, I can't be certain.**

 **Thank you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there everyone!**

 **I sincerely hope that you are all enjoying the story so far, and plan to continue enjoying it in future chapters. Though, I suppose that is going to be based on how well I write the chapters, right?**

 **Anyway, I will get right to the point and get the disclaimer over with.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT - repeat** ** _DO NOT_** **\- own KHR or HP. They belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively. Thank you.**

 **Remember to review, follow and like if you enjoy the story or have something you wish to say. And please don't kill me?**

 ***Runs for cover***

 **Chapter 9:**

In a dark mansion in a dark room lit only by a single fireplace -that did nothing to warm the room- there sat what used to be a man.

I say used to be since he is now a shadow of his former self; he looked like a deformed baby, wrapped in blankets as he sat upon an armchair beside the oddly _green_ fireplace.

His skin, pale and thin, clearly displayed the blue and red veins beneath. Slit pupils stared madly from blood red eyes as the snake-faced 'man' looked down at his kneeling coward of a follower. A certain familiar rat-face named Peter Pettigrew.

"Wormtail." the 'man's' voice was hoarse but authoritative, "What information have you to give me from my little friend?"

"M-my Lord." the fat, slimy rat of a man stuttered, "h-he brings news, m-my Lord."

"Well? I await this news."

"M-my Lord. H-Harry Potter and his f-f-friends have g-gained a-a-allies from a-another school."

"Which school, Wormtail."

"M-M-Maho No Hi Ac-cademy."

"Really? I don't believe that is one of the... 'Big Three'."

"I-it isn't. M-my Lord."

"I see. Ask him to continue looking into things. I shall think of our next step."

"Y-y-yes. My L-lord. I-It shall b-be d-d-d-done. M-my Lord."

The room grew dark, and Harry woke up gasping. It was another strange dream, like the one he had this summer. What did it mean?

Knowing sleep would not return to him after that nightmare, he reached for his glasses, placing them on the bridge of his nose before changing into his uniform and tiptoeing out of his room to the common room.

Plopping down onto a couch, he raised his hands to his temples and gave a tired sigh which one would expect to lave an old man, not a fourteen year old boy.

What did that dream mean? After defeating him not once, but TWICE (third year there was. no. Voldy! only that stupid rat!) Voldemort was still not dead? There was a follower at Hogwarts? Whoever he or she was, they knew about the fourth school, and interested in something.

It couldn't be the twins, him, Ron -who was finally on speaking terms with Harry again- or Hermione since Harry knew while they showed interest in the school, it wasn't in that way. But the options were still practically endless as lots of people took interest in the odd school. Hell, the Death Eater could be practically anyone!

In his tired thought process, he didn't notice he had returned to the bedroom and was sitting on his bed with parchment, a quill, and ink until he had already wrote "Dear Padfoot," at the top.

Considering his options, he could either sneak out and burn the parchment in the common room fire, or write the letter and wait till a more reasonable hour of the morning to head to the owlery. Since he already began writing, he might as well.

 _Dear Padfoot,_

 _It's been a while since we've talked. I hope you're alright._

 _The thing is, I've been having these weird dreams, and I think Voldemort is interested in the fourth school. Well, you probably haven't heard of it. I don't know what your news is like._

 _Anyway. There's a fourth school competing in the Tournament this year from Japan called Maho No Hi Academy. They use this strange magic that involves colorful fire in eight different colors with different properties. I don't know exactly how it works, but I think one of them said it worked through resolve? I'm not sure. Anyway, stay safe. I just felt I needed to tell someone, and you're the only one I find approachable about all this since it's three in the morning, and Dumbledore is busy with the Tournament._

 _Stay safe, and DON'T PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER!_

 _Your godson,_

 _Harry_

The boy who lived sighed and checked to see if he spelled everything correctly. He was pretty sure he had. Then, he grabbed his invisibility cloak since it was still three in the morning -and students are not supposed to be out of bed at such ungodly hours of the day- and slowly sneaked out of the common room towards the owlery.

He didn't notice he was being tailed by a certain mist and rain, who followed his flame signature, while cloaked by a light fog of indigo mist flames.

Exchanging glances, they decided he wasn't a problem to them and continued their patrol after he reached the owlery. They did, however, report that Harry was awake and out of bed to Tsuna, who reported to Reborn.

Walking around for another hour, they head back to the common room and head off to wake Ryohei and Meifeng, who volunteered for the next patrol.

Dawn came quickly, and soon the Family found themselves in the Great Hall after morning training, something the Nurse was STILL seething about, eating a "peaceful" breakfast.

"Peaceful" as in Gokudera and Yamamoto were once again in a one-sided argument with Yamamoto laughing. Ryohei was talking loudly about boxing to anyone who would listen as he ate, Hibari is being restrained by Meifeng, who somehow stole his tonfas... again, and Chrome was feeding a hyper Lambo as Tsuna somehow managed to tune the Family out and eat in relative peace while Reborn watched in amusement from the teacher table.

At least it wasn't boring, right?

Either way, the Weasley twins somehow ended up in Ryohei's conversation, and Ryohei explained boxing with EXTREME PASSION while those not yet used to his boisterous behavior suffered becoming partially deaf for the day.

Eventually Hibari stood and left while Meifeng followed him to return his tonfas, something about him "being well behaved during the meal".

Harry sure didn't want to know, Hibari was quite scary, and he was not afraid to admit it. He would take the horntail any day.

Anyway, time for Potions! Yaaaaay...! Nope.

 **I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **Anyway, this chapter was hard to get. For some reason I just couldn't find how to word it, so I finally decided to say "screw it, I will work on you until you sparkle in a way much more appealing than Edward Cullen".**

 **Sorry to any Twilight fans.**

 **So, please like and review if you forgive :).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes. I'm still alive and running. I have no excuse for this lack of updates. I'm very sorry. *ducks under table to dodge rotten fruit* Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

Today, all the students of Hogwarts were gathered in the Great Hall. McGonagall was pacing in front of the group of adolescents as she explained the purpose of the meeting.

"During the Christmas Break, Hogwarts has the honor to host a wonderful event known as the Yule Ball. It has also come to our attention that some dance lessons are necessary before this event comes to pass." she lectured as she turned to face the students.

The girls were jittery and on the edge of their seats. The boys, for the most part, groaned or slouched as if trying to make themselves invisible. Unfortunately for them, the deputy Headmistress had the eyes of an eagle, and pointed the the youngest, male Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, you shall be assisting me in a demonstration. Come up."

Ron looked around frantically, but his brothers were nowhere near him. Resigned to his embarrassment, he stood and slinked over to the old woman.

McGonagall pointed her wand at a music player as ballroom music began to play.

"Now, put your hand around my waist." the woman instructed.

"W-what?" the redhead looked truly mortified at the fact he had to such an act.

"My waist Mr. Weasley."

Quickly Ron did as told, and the transfiguration professor began to demonstrate to the class how to dance. The red-haired fourth year stared at Harry in hopes of some for of assistance, put only got a shrug and a look that screamed, "Sorry. Tough luck."

However, the moment Ron looked away, Harry turned to the Weasley twins and asked, "You're not going to let him live this down, are you?"

"Never." they exclaimed in unison with Cheshire cat grins. They were already planning to tease him after the lesson.

"Alright, everyone. Please stand and take a partner. Let your inner swans glow." McGonagall called, and the students were forced to find practice partners. Some did well; Fred and Angelina were dancing quite dangerously and looked to be enjoying themselves. Others like Neville were much more awkward, and had probably stepped on their partner's toes multiple times.

As they left the lesson, Harry and Cedric were surprised by a piece of news. They and the other Champions would be the opening dance. The younger champion was despairing. He needed a date, and was also in great need of dance lessons, he was having some difficulty.

He didn't have much time to ponder this, though. He had a 3-foot long Potions essay due the next day, and was only partway through it! Not to mention there was a Charms essay due in three days and a DADA paper on the unforgivables due next week and the dream diary for Divination.

He _really_ hoped Hermione could help him.

Deciding he needed some fresh air, he left for the Quidditch Pitch. Sitting in the top stands, he admired the scenery of Hogwarts and all of its ordered chaos. He took out the Potions Essay and his textbook began to work. He had until dinner anyway.

He had been scratching away at the paper for thirty minutes before he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He noticed it was the two girls of Maho No Hi: Meifeng and Chrome. He wondered what they were doing here. They did mention they don't have Quidditch at their school, and they also didn't have brooms of them, so why were they there?

For once, instead of acting without thinking, he decided to take some advice Hermione gave him once, and payed attention to what was in front of him instead.

He watched as they made it to the center of the pitch, and Meifeng began to talk to Chrome; she sunk into a defensive stance, continuing to talk, but Harry couldn't catch what they were saying from this distance.

The shorter girl tried to copy the Chinese girl's stance. So that meant Meifeng was probably teaching Chrome how to fight without a weapon.

He was right. The Chinese speedster was circling the more petite illusionist, fixing her stance where necessary. He continued watching as she instructed the girl how to properly pull a punch. Then she held up her palms and said something to the purple-haired girl.

Chrome began punching Meifeng's palms. Meifeng would call out a word and the younger girl would punch.

He caught "jab", "cross" and "uppercut".

Eventually they began to shift their feet a bit, moving around the open pitch. They kept up the pace, Meifeng looking no worse for wear, and Chrome sweating and breathing hard. Five minutes later, they stopped, and walked to the edge of the pitch where Harry saw them coming from. The taller girl handed Chrome a water bottle and a towel, which said girl gratefully took.

At that point Harry couldn't take it anymore. He left the stands, potions forgotten, and approached the girls.

"What were you doing?"

They turned to look at him, Harry suddenly became very aware of their heights. Meifeng was always so poised and confident, he never realized she was actually an inch or so shorter than him. Chrome was even shorter.

"I was helping Chrome learn how to defend herself without her trident. She's great at illusions, but if she loses her trident, things become a bit more difficult. Thus, she approached me and asked if I could teach her some basics."

He couldn't help but ask, "Why not that Ryohei guy?"

"I'm sure you've noticed, but Ryohei is a bit... extreme... when it comes to boxing, and Chrome felt like I would be a lot calmer to approach. It's as simple as that."

Harry's mouth formed and "o" in understanding. He recalled that the guy really was... well... extreme for lack of a better word. He seemed to live and breathe that word.

Then, of course, he blurted out, "Can you teach me?"

She seemed a little shocked at the sudden outburst; he blushed slightly in embarrassment and said, "We don't really learn physical defense here, so I was wondering if you could teach me a bit." Harry trailed off, realizing he was probably just embarrassing himself more.

"Sure."

"I mean. It's fine if you don't wa- wait what?"

"I'm alright with it." Meifeng responded, "I don't have many times when I can do it, but I can take some time off in the afternoon tomorrow and Sunday if you meet me here after dinner. Hibari might be around, though, if you don't mind. He seems to enjoy the fresh air here."

He agrees, there's really no way to refuse when he basically just demanded she train him, and leaves to finish his homework.

Tomorrow was bound to be interesting at least.

He still had no clue what to do about a date, though.

 **Thank you for reading. I literally forced myself to sit down and finish this half-done chapter today. I hope it's satisfactory.**

 **Anyway, like and comment if you do.**

 **AnimeLuver1492 out!**


	12. Chapter 12 (actual chapter, not AN)

**Hello. It's me again. If you're still reading this, thank you! If you aren't... well... then you won't be reading this comment anyway, so I will say nothing more on that. On with the story.**

 **Chapter 11**

Harry was starting to question his life choices up to this point.

He was SORE beyond belief!

He had gone to the Quidditch pitch after dinner to meet up with Meifeng and Chrome for the combat lesson he had requested. He told Ron and Hermione he was just going for a walk. He didn't want Hermione inquiring why he would want lessons in close combat, and Ron was still readjusting to being on friendly terms with Harry again, so he let Harry be. The redhead had given him space more than usual for the past few days, but he was quickly regaining his consistency in following Harry around.

To be honest, he'd been thinking after he asked Meifeng to teach him; he'd been wondering why he wanted to learn close combat. Was it because it looked cool in muggle movies? Was it because he wanted to get a new skill for the Tournament? Was it because he wanted to get stronger? He himself wasn't quite sure, but Harry found he looked forward to the lesson.

He reached the circular arena that marked the Quidditch pitch to find Meifeng and Chrome already there.

"Ah, there you are, Harry." Meifeng greeted with a smile. "I hope you are ready because I won't make this easy. I will push you to your physical limits if it will make you improve."

The fact she said it all with a polite smile was _very_ reassuring.

Not.

However, Harry wasn't there to be coddled, he was there to learn combat, so he needed to work as hard as he could and more. He agreed to the circumstances after all.

"Alright, we'll start with a warm up." The taller of the two girls began, facing her class of two pupils, "We will go five laps around the Pitch at a steady jog, keep pace, please."

With that, she turned around and began to jog towards the perimeter of the pitch, followed by the two other students. She went at a fast pace, but not an unmanageable one. She must have been putting the two's physical capabilities into consideration. Harry had started breathing hard around the third lap, the Chinese girl fell back towards the only male of the group and began instructing, "You are breathing too fast. You'll get cramps. Try to match my breathing."

He payed attention to her breathing patterns; in, out, in, out. Steady. He tried to mimic the girl, and soon felt himself feeling a little less winded.

After the warm up jog, Meifeng led them through some simple stretches: straddles, arm circles, cat, and seal stretches. There was nothing Oliver Wood hadn't done to the Quidditch team during the stretches.

However, the hard part was yet to come.

After the simple warm up and stretch routine, Meifeng gave a review of how to properly pull a punch, and asked Chrome to demonstrate, as Harry was new, and Chrome was already receiving lessons. The more petite girl was instructed to punch Meifeng's palm like it was a punching bag. Then it was Harry's turn, Meifeng quickly taught him how to form a proper fist so he wouldn't break his thumb, and she told him to do the same as Chrome had done.

She would call out "Jab", "Cross", "Left/Right Hook", or "Uppercut", and Harry would perform the punch on Meifeng's palm, aiming for the center of the hand. As he did so, she would correct him on his form.

"Put your hands more up, they protect your face."

"Feet further apart, non-dominant leg forward."

"Keep on your toes, enemies won't wait for you to fix yourself. Be light on your feet."

The training lesson continued in a similar fashion with Chrome and Harry switching out for every new skill or combo practiced. First Chrome would take a turn practicing the move a few time, then Harry. Meifeng was a little disappointed that the method was so inefficient, but there weren't many options. She'd have to ask Ryohei for some punching bags. Maybe they could practice in one of the abandoned classrooms... wait, she could use the dojo!

The trio stopped after doing this for approximately an hour and a half. Harry was barely standing, he was so exhausted. Chrome was leaning on the wall looking a little faint. Meifeng looked much less winded, though, she wasn't exerting herself nearly as much as the two younger students. She handed a water bottle to each of them and told the to drink up; it's good to stay hydrated.

The boy who lived didn't complain. He tried very hard to not gulp the entire bottle down in one go, but even so, a good portion went down the drain, better known as his parched throat.

"Chrome and I will be busy for a while." Meifeng said as Harry finished drinking, "I can probably practice with you on the upcoming Wednesday after dinner like today. However, there is a chance I won't be able to. I will find out on Wednesday. If I can, I would like if you come over to our dorms. There's a dojo we can work in."

Harry nodded, "Alright. I'll see you then if you can make the time."

"I would like to request one thing, though."

Harry cocked his head, eyes confused, "What is it?"

A small part of him thought she would ask him to go to the Ball with her, but then he remembered she and Hibari were pretty close, so the thought was highly unlikely to have crossed her mind at all.

"I would like if you developed a bit more strength and stamina. I can give you a workout regime tomorrow at breakfast that you can do when you can, but you must do it every day, or it will not be as effective. Being consistent helps you gain and maintain a healthy amount of muscle and strength."

Tired as he was, the dark-haired boy gave her a nod and staggered slightly into a standing position.

He left with a small warning from Meifeng, "Don't forget to stretch a bit after this; you'll be less sore that way."

He should have listened to her instead of falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Oh, well. What's done is done.

As Harry left the Pitch, Meifeng turned to Chrome, **"How are you feeling, Chrome-chan? I don't want to push you too far beyond your limits until you regain and maintain a healthier weight."**

 **"I feel fine."** Chrome responded, **"A little winded, but I don't feel dizzy anymore. I think I just needed water."**

 **"Make sure you drink plenty of it, and not just when exerting yourself."**

 **"Hai."**

With that, Chrome did a few quick stretches and left to work on schoolwork.

Meifeng sent a small glance at the top of the stands, and gave a small smile and a wave before leaving herself and heading towards the lake.

Hibari watched the Chinese girl leave from his perch on one of the benches. He descended and joined her at the shore.

They sat in a peaceful silence for a long time before Meifeng spoke up.

 **"The sunset is nice, ne?"**

 **"Hn."**

 **"The weather is quite pleasant. I hope it stays like this for a little longer."**

 **"Hn... Carnivore."**

 **"Hmm?"** Meifeng turned towards Hibari. The taller male glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Her head was tilted slightly to the right, pale skin glowed in the rays of the setting sun, and her black hair had a warm halo shining in it. Her lips were quirked upwards the tiniest bit in a gentle smile, and her dark, brown eyes shone and reflected the lights around them like the lake before them reflected the sky.

 **"Dance?"** he held out his hand. In it was a single, red tulip.

Meifeng stared at the beautiful flower, then back at Hibari. Her smile grew, if only slightly, as she met his steel-grey eyes and responded, **"Hai."**

Unknown to them, Reborn caught the entire thing from behind a tree, disguised as a mere squirrel. In his hands was a small jar with a beetle in it. He would turn the tick named Rita Skeeter in to Dumbledore; then he would gather the money he had won with his bet.

He was the World's Greatest Hit-man, a simple bet was nothing, after all.

Now, how to expose the impostor without making it look like the group was actively looking into him the entire time?

As those events transpired, Tsuna tried to open his egg. He quickly regretted it, and closed it after Yamamoto fell from one of the ceiling beams he was taking a nap on. The poor rain flame missed the couch entirely and landed on the floor directly between a seated Tsuna and the coffee table.

 **"Owww..."**

 **"...Oops..."**

Tsuna decided the whole thing should best be considered after a good night's sleep. He had homework to do, anyway, and would rather do it with his hearing still intact.

He wondered who he should ask to the Ball.

Reborn entered the Common room almost as soon as that thought entered his head, **"Dame-Tsuna. I won the Yule Ball Date bet. Hibari asked Meifeng just a few minutes ago to be his date."**

 **"... Shit..."**

 **"No swearing. The cow is still awake."**

 **"Hai, Reborn."**

The rest of the evening passed by quickly and painlessly. Everyone just worked on schoolwork and went to bed with few arguments.

For once.

 **Hey, everyone! I'm sorry about how late this is! As soon as I realized just how behind I was with my stories, I tried to finish this as fast as I could. I hope those who enjoy this story are still reading this. As per usual, constructive criticism is appreciated. Please tell me if there were any grammar errors.**

 **Thank you for your patience!**

 **AnimeLuver1492.**


End file.
